Bleach: Gift of our Fathers
by Soulimpared
Summary: COMPLETE. Faced with an unknown enemy hellbent on finishing a fight that lasted for a millenium. A romance that stood the test of time and two Shinigami caught in them middle. Take a step forward and relive a story millions of years in the making.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer on the obvious. **

**Bleach: Gifts of our Fathers**

**Chapter 1: Want Any?**

Ichigo fumbled with his bag as he continued down an alley in high hopes that his day wouldn't completely disappoint. He had just wanted to forget the events of Soul Society. Just the notion of it all exhausted his mind and all he wanted was to live out his normal life. He continued down the alley but his thoughts hit a speed bump once he felt a sudden change around him. There's another reiastu close by, he thought. He closed his eyes and stood still for a moment trying to concentrate his mind on the slightest disturbance within the area. Chad had taken a different route to school as so did Inoue and Ishida had already made it clear he was not attending school anytime soon. Who could it be? He opened his eyes.

"Yo!"

Ichigo blinked as he stood staring at a much smaller girl. Her wide eyes accompanied with a single blade of hair that cut through between them. She stared as she took a sip of a juice box she clutched childishly within her palm and a backpack slung loosely over her shoulder. Ichigo's gaze went from alert to sarcastic as he beamed at Rukia with an annoyed glare. "Where the hell have you been?" he questioned. Rukia peered down at the juice box she held and simply said, "You were out of these things so I went and got some." He gave her a nod and continued walking.

"You want any?" she asked.

"No."

"You sure? I have more."

"No."

Orihime leaned her head within her palm in boredom as her only hobby within school involved looking out the window and occasionally gazing at... forget it. He wasn't interested in her and even if he was it would never work out. He went to save Rukia and that was his main priority. She hardly helped herself. Was it because she was limited in ability or did she purposely not try? She shook her head. She couldn't think of it that way. She is Rukia's friend too. She turned her head noticing Ichigo was merely staring out into nowhere whilst Rukia sat behind him seemingly bored as well. How the two of them looked so similar and shared traits. She sighed mentally as she assumed her stare out the window.

_I can help you... _

She propped up. Her heart quickened slightly as if she had missed a step on the stairwell or went down a roller coaster drop with her feet still planted within it. It was so sudden she had no choice but to dismiss it and calm herself. She convinced herself it was nothing to be alarmed about and went on to doing nothing.

_You are no match for her without my help... _

She definitely heard something there was no mistaking it. She shifted her gaze around the room noticing that no one else seemed to be intrigued by the voice that now seemed to be cackling under its breath. Within her mind she tried to answer, "What are you talking about?"

_Dumb girl. You want him and yet you have nothing to offer. It's like watching a warrior go into battle without a weapon. I can make that change but under a few conditions... _

"What are you?" she mentally questioned. The voice cackled again.

_I'm a Demi-Hollow... _

Ichigo walked briskly holding his stare towards the sky that seemed to blend into a bluish orange color. No doubt it was past five. He had taken a detour just for the hell of it. He continued on slowly walking past the aqueduct he had walked past for years. But something caught his eye, something he hadn't expected. It was Orihime sitting alone with her body lying on the grass and her demeanor quiet. Her reiastu was strong so she couldn't have been injured. Why was she just lying there?

Several minutes later he found himself opening the door to his home. He checked his watch and his brows rocketed upward. It was nearly eight. Did it really take him three hours to get home? He knew he had been walking rather slow but he hadn't expected such a jump in time. He shrugged. Nothing he could do about it now. He entered feeling around for the light switch. He could only imagine everyone else went to bed early. Good. He wouldn't have to think of some lame ass story. He went up the stairs and into his bedroom and for the first time he noticed it was quiet. He took a step in but once he did the door behind him shut. Spinning around he found Rukia staring rather annoyed at him. Her arms were crossed and her eyes felt lethal. Before Ichigo could mutter a word she said slowly, "Where. Have. You. Been?"

"What's it matter to you?" he retorted dropping his bag. She continued to stare at him with even more anger being amplified in his direction. "Did you check your calender?" she asked as sat back on his bed.

"What for?" he asked.

"Do you know what today is?" she questioned.

"No?"

"It was my turn to cook today. I told you that yesterday and you know how hard I've been trying at it to get it right?" she said, every word seemed like poison as a vein near her forehead pulsated. Ichigo merely shrugged as he rested his head on his pillow. She could get rather moody sometimes, he thought. He noticed he hadn't said anything for a moment and quickly added, "And? You think I'm gonna teach you how to cook?" He closed his eyes only to open them again but with tears of pain erupted from them. She had hit him with a rice bowl she kept concealed and for some odd reason it really did hurt more than usual.

"I know you humans are dim witted but I didn't expect you to be so cold-hearted. You could at least have told me before you left but no, you always want to go away from everyone. What happened to the Ichigo that wanted to protect me huh? Ever since what happened you've been ignoring me and shunning me away!"

Ichigo realized she was shouting. For some reason her words felt hurt which wasn't something he heard from Rukia before. He stared at her and even through the darkness he could see a glimmer of shivering tears at the base of her eyes. She had really put a lot of effort to learn human customs. She had tried her best at everything just to impress him but the reasoning behind it all confused even her. She assumed she wanted to repay him for what he had done but she had already stated she wasn't going to say "thank you" so their really wasn't any other way to do so. She thought by cooking he would like it. She thought by giving him something he would love it but apparently all he could do was stare at her with a blank look on his face. She darted for the closet but Ichigo's agility had been neglected and he was at the door much faster than she was. He stood over her, his eyes piercing into hers.

"What's up with you? You don't normally get upset at something as cooking." he said. She stared at him crossly. She couldn't explain. He had been ignoring her for days. Just staring into the abyss like an idiot.

"Forget it. You're right it's not important." she whispered.

The floor shook as a massive surge of reiastu awoken Ichigo's senses violently. Rukia too turned towards the window, her eyes wide with confusion as the mere strength of what she was detecting. She turned to him and said, "let's go." She tore the window open and with a quick but vicious swipe of her hand she rocketed Ichigo's spirit form from his body. The two of them landed squarely at the base of the house and ran into the darkness to find the mysterious outburst of power.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy**

Ichigo and Rukia found themselves moments later at the aqueduct. The reiastu was incredibly strong but there wasn't a single entity in the area. A blissful wind rocked the grass under their feet but it only caused his stomach to drop when he suddenly felt the strength of what he was chasing hovering over him. He looked up but all he could see was darkened sky and then a sudden taste of blood between his lips. He hadn't realized he had been hit squarely in the face by an invisible force. He soared through the air and landed heavily on the small of his neck causing him to yell in agony. He quickly managed to get to his feet but the blow to his neck shot his vision causing him to stumble and become disoriented.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled. He looked up wincing and there hovering in mid-air was Rukia frantically hitting an invisible hand clutching her throat. Ichigo looked on as her throat became distorted and misshaped under the monstrous pressure of whatever was holding her.

"I reject." whispered a voice nearby. Ichigo turned and to his surprise stood Orihime holding her fingers over her temples. Two beams of light rocketed from between her fingers and flew through the air. The beams met within inches of Rukia's neck where a sudden loud bellow of pain erupted into the air. The tiny shinigami fell hard toward the ground as she wheezed and coughed forcefully like a child with severe asthma. Her eyes bloodshot and tears streaming down her face. The ground shook heavily as whatever had begun to strangle Rukia was undoubtedly heading in his direction. How could he fight an enemy he could not see? His fear increased with each animal cry in the air as he could not find a solution to fight. He held up his Zanpaktou in defense and with a sudden whip of the wind he could tell the invisible beast had wound up for a forceful blow. However, the blow never came. Orihime stood before him, her arms outstretched and her trademark orange shield hovering over them.

"Inoue, what the hell are you doing?" called Ichigo. Orihime only glanced at him with a nervous smile before centering her palms together. A surge of electricity erupted from a nearby generator causing the town to submit into darkness and the darkness plummeted all three warriors into utter chaos. The beast before Ichigo stood tall, it looked far more sinister than any Hollow he had encountered. The beast resembled that of the devil himself. Horns shaped like that of a bull's and muscular anatomy identical to a humans. However, the hole in its chest is what frightened Ichigo. The hole seemed as if the beast itself had tried to close it, chains, staples, string had all been used but to no avail. The hole was a giant mess of blood and crust filled with aforesaid things used to close it. It's mask which was cracked from every corner. The eye sockets were red with blood as if it were crying the red substance for years on end. That itself wasn't the end of it. Ichigo peered around the monster only to see thousands upon thousands of other hollow like creatures all of them looking more devastating than before.

"I reject." Orihime whispered.

The lights of the town erupted back into existence causing all of the monstrous hollows to fade into nothing. Orihime lowered her arms and looked over to Ichigo who was utterly awestruck. The only thing that snapped him from his bewilderment was the constant coughs that came from several yards away.

"Rukia!" Orihime heard him say as he sped off to tend to her causing a sour frown to hit her face. Rukia was on her back grasping her throat which was laced with large bluish bruises. He could see her struggling for air. She made gasping attempts to clear her throat but her attempts were made with blood that seeped past her lips. Ichigo quickly turned to Orihime and screamed, "Get over here and help me!"

She was reluctant. She didn't want to help but she knew she must. She stood there for a moment trying to weigh her options but was quickly rocked by Ichigo's calls. She darted over to where they were and softly knelt down to Rukia who was clutching painfully to the grass under her. Orihime looked at her and was clearly disturbed by the injuries. She hadn't expected the hollow to use so much force.

_Get over it... let her die. Much easier to work with. _

"Shut up." she whispered.

_Leave her be you weak bitch. She won't be anymore competition for you. _

"I said shut up."

_You can have him. Let her...go..._

"Shut UP!" she yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about? Save Rukia already!" yelled Ichigo. Orihime whipped around and bellowed, "I'M TRYING!"

She turned back to the lying shinigami and hovered her hands over her wielding her power to turn back time for wounds. Rukia's breathing went from agitated wheezing to slow and deep whilst the blood lifted into the air and evaporated. Rukia sat up as she took in long breaths.

"What the hell happened?" she said looking flustered. Ichigo could only look down in disgust as he couldn't figure it out. Whatever it was Orihime managed to scare it off. Speaking of which...

"Inoue, I'm going to assume you felt that ridiculous reiastu." he said. She nodded. Rukia cut in quickly adding, "What were they? Those were not Hollows. Hollows do not swarm the way they do."

"I am not sure but we have to get into contact with Ishida and Chad. They've must've felt that energy even if they're on the other side of town." said Ichigo as he looked around. Orihime looked away and said, "They won't come again." Both Rukia and Ichigo stared at her.

"What do you mean they're not coming?" said Rukia.

"They come at random intervals. I have... uh... been studying them." she said.

_You're a regular liar aren't you? _

"So your saying we can only fight these things when they choose to appear?"

"You can say that."

_You know, I didn't send those Demi-Hollows just so that you can dismiss them so pleasantly. _

Ichigo helped Rukia up but had to catch her from falling back onto the ground. She looked up at Ichigo and said, "I can walk."

"Like hell you can." he said. He shifted her onto his back knowing she was cursing under her breath. He looked over to Orihime and said, "Give me a call when you find them. I have to take miss stubborn back home."

Rukia knocked him against his head.

"Shut up."

He said goodbye to Inoue and took off leaving her to stare off in disappointment.

_That plan went straight to hell. _

"Even if I try to impress him he still goes back to her. Are they together or something?"

_I doubt it. A shinigami rarely gives out their emotions freely. This is just the beginning. Just make sure the next time you summon those Demi-Hollows that you try to separate the two._

"Alright. I got it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo landed softly at his home door when Rukia said, "I think you can let me down now." The two of them entered the home only to be confronted by a small girl rubbing her eyes from the grip of sleep.

"Where have you guys been?" said Karin, his younger sister, "out on a date or something?" The comment sent a blank thought through Ichigo's head causing him to blink stupidly for a moment. Suddenly he felt a jab strike his side causing his to double over allowing Rukia to quickly say, "Oh no, I just forgot something at school and Ichigo was just helping me. Isn't that right?" she said looking over at the orange haired boy who nodded painfully. Karin accepted the excuse and went back into dormant grounds. The two of them walked quietly back to Ichigo's room where both of them sighed in relief.

"You didn't have to hit me. I would've just went along with whatever you said." said Ichigo as he sat on his bed. She didn't answer, she climbed into the closet and shut the door. It was so abrupt that he couldn't dismiss it as a routinely goodnight. He went up to the door and held his hand up to knock but was met with her sudden gaze as she opened the door but now sporting her plaid pajamas.

"What do you want?" she asked. Ichigo could only blink as to decide what to say.

"Nothing, just wanted to say goodnight." he said. She stared at him as if confused.

"That's it?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he said shifting his gaze to that of annoyance. She crossed her arms and spoke with slight anger, "I was nearly killed tonight and yet everything is alright to you? I mean since what happened tonight you seem pretty calm."

"There's nothing much we can do. Orihime is going to have to come through and provide us with information and until then we have to bide our time." he said trying to sound professional. Rukia nodded until another thought popped into her head.

"Ichigo?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's a date?" she continued. Ichigo felt like falling onto the floor as the sheer notion of what she was asking was driving him to falter. Then again, she was a shinigami that really had no experience in the human world. He sighed as he knew there was no reason to worm his way out of explaining it. He tried to think of a way to explain it as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, it's when someone takes another person out to have fun. Friends do it a lot." he said thinking about the shows on television. Rukia nodded as her curiosity peaked, "Have you ever went on one?" Ichigo's face reddened slightly as he couldn't remember the last time that had happened. He looked over at Rukia whose face was brimming with a smile of knowing she caused him to blush. He turned away from her and said, "Yes and its none of your business."

"Oh really?" she said slyly feeding on his embarrassed expression, "With who? Inoue?" He darted around with an exacerbated expression on his face.

"We're friends and that's all we will be." he said in a panicked tone. Rukia crossed her arms and smiled broadly, "I beg to differ."

Ichigo eyed her strongly.

"What do you mean?" he said now sounding slightly serious. She had wished she hadn't said anything. She suddenly felt as if she was being placed on the back burner. He awaited for her to answer but all she could do was pretend she had lost her train of thought.

"You zoned out again?" he asked tapping her head with his finger. She glared at him but her eyes softened. His eyes met hers and the two of them stood in silence. She marveled at his eyes although they were filled with tough character and determination she knew there was kindness within them. From the day he came to rescue her she had never met anyone so willing to lay their life on the line for her own. She knew she was contempt with her life ending but the moment she felt his presence was the moment for the first time in her life she felt she had more meaning than she knew. He was different than any other guy. He was different and that was all she needed.

"Hello?" he asked. Rukia snapped from her thoughts and looked up noticing he was still waiting for her to respond. She thought for a moment and said, "Yeah, I think she has a thing for you."

Oh, how she wanted to drown herself for that.

"Inoue? Yeah, I could imagine that." he said in a matter-of-factly voice. She was surprised at how menial he took it. It was like she really didn't matter.

"Have you been on a date with her?" she asked hoping to get the answer she was looking for. He thought for a moment.

"I wouldn't count them as dates to be honest. I just tagged along whenever she asks." he said. When she heard this she tried to think of something to say but her emotions took hold of the situation.

"Well, we're friends right?" she said trying to sound indifferent. Ichigo looked at her quizzically and answered yes.

"You and I never do anything fun. You realize that?" she said. Ichigo held his fingers under his chin in a thinking manner. It was true, the relationship was almost exclusively a partnership. He always saw her as a partner and that hadn't changed.

_You've been ignoring me and shunning me away!... _

Maybe he could show her around more, he really owed it to her consider they had been on the lookout for hollows ever since and he hadn't had a chance to relax.

"Tomorrow is Saturday and I think that new cinema has opened." he began, she spun around giving him the illusion she was searching for something but in reality a long and brilliant smile caught her lips.

"I guess we could go and do something." he finally said.

Her heart did a back flip.

"So I guess it's a date huh?"

Ichigo nodded but when the words finally processed through his mind he turned only to see the closet doors had shut and she had disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Inoue sat at her table in contemplation. Last night was a complete failure because the very solution turned out to be the thing that initiated the problem. What's more the voice that had been trying to aid her had ceased to respond to her calls. It was almost like she was abandoned because she couldn't come up with anything else to fix her problem. She leaned back letting her eyes stare lazily at the ceiling. She might as well try to get him herself. Nothing else seems to be working.

Her doorbell rang causing her ears to prop up. She went down and opened the door to see a young looking man standing before her. He wore dark sunglasses and a ragged jacket that seemed like it had been used several times over. Underneath he wore a tank top that exposed his muscles and athletic physique.

"May I help you?" she asked. The man merely smiled as he said, "You sure as hell can. Your Orihime Inoue correct?" She nodded which allowed a larger smile to brighten his strong face.

"I hear you're having man trouble." he said.

"What? Who told you that?" she retorted.

"Doesn't matter. Important thing is I can help you."

"You're funny and you're crazy. I have things to do." she said about to close the door only to have him place his foot between it.

"You have things to do? Like what? Stare at the wall all day and bitch and moan about how you can't get this chump Kurosaki to like you?" Orihime stopped suddenly as his words pierced her. Her eyes widened as she said, "Have you been spying on me?"

The man merely chuckled in disbelief as he looked back at her.

"Don't flatter yourself baby. You already know me."

"I do?"

He stared at her.

"Oh yeah, you do."

Ichigo and Rukia walked in silence. The day wielded a bright blue sky along with gentle breezes but the awkward silence between them neglected these aspects. The atmosphere between them was not like heading to school where it felt like they were on patrol for hollows. This time it felt like they were together not out necessity but out of want which was quite different. Rukia stared down at the street before her nervously trying to seem as if she was cool about the whole thing. Ichigo on the other hand felt just plain weird. He wasn't used to going out to have fun let alone having someone to take. He stole a quick glance at her and quickly turned his gaze back when their eyes met. Something in him made his heart flutter and his stomach clench. He had to break the ice somehow. The silence was getting to him.

"I think the cinema is a couple more blocks." he said, his voice wavy and unsure. Rukia could only nod and give him a simple "uh-huh" in response. What else could she say? It wasn't like she was with any other person whom she could just joke around and say whatever she wished. She was for the first time in her life afraid of saying the wrong thing. She wasn't sure about how to act and that really made her nervous. She soon caught the scent of food in the area. They must've entered some sort of market district or plaza.

Her stomach growled.

Ichigo turned to her and she blushed this brilliant shade of red. She hadn't expected she would be hungry. Not at a time like this. She looked up into the air as if she hadn't heard anything but this only sent a smile to Ichigo's lips.

"Ha, you're hungry aren't you?" he said rubbing the back of his head. Her eyes turned his direction. There was no use in denying it.

"Well, maybe a little." she responded. He nodded and gestured her to continue the walk.

"There's a place around here I used to go to a lot when I was younger. They have good stuff there." he said sounding plain. He led her another block over until they hit a small stand. It was very small and could be easily missed if one were to walk too fast past it. Ichigo tapped the small counter until a small man came trotting behind it wearing a rather big smile.

"Kurosaki! My, I haven't seen you in a dog's age! I thought for a moment you had forgotten about me and my world famous curry rice." the old man said.

"No, no. How could I forget? I'm just showing my friend around and I thought I pay you a visit. How's the misses?" said Ichigo.

"Oh very well," he said, he turned to Rukia who stood slightly confused, "Is that your friend there?" Ichigo smiled and nodded. The small man was indeed old and adjusted his glasses to take a better view of Rukia who wasn't absolutely sure how to handle being scanned. He turned to Ichigo and said, "Well, you seemed to have a fine taste for women."

Rukia blushed and had to turn her face to conceal it.

"Stop pulling my chain, old man." said Ichigo slightly annoyed. The old man laughed as he prepared two plates of his concoction and handed it through the small window to Ichigo. He then placed several yen onto the counter but the old man only shook his head.

"That's my gift to you and your girlfriend." he said smiling slyly. Ichigo had stuffed his mouth full of rice only to spit it out as those words hit his ears. Rukia stood in wonder as she tried to decipher the idea of a girlfriend.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he said. The old man merely laughed and shrugged his shoulders before saying, "Alright, alright. But I'll tell you something you guys had me fooled. You two look as if you guys appreciate each others company."

Ichigo resumed walking before saying, "he's senile"

Rukia chuckled.

"And I'm not explaining what a girlfriend is." he finally said. Rukia shook her head.

"You don't have to. I think I know what it means."

The two of them reached the cinema moments later. Ichigo had asked Rukia what she had wanted to see but seeing her under pressure caused him to make a quick choice. She's not very good with handling a quick decision, he thought. He guided her within and into the theater. The two of them sat down as Rukia asked, "There were too many options. I couldn't decide." Ichigo held up his hand and laughed.

"Just relax. You're so uptight sometimes."

Her mind wanted to quickly counter him but she caught herself. Maybe she should just relax and have fun. Several rows behind Orihime stared with anger, the man she had met earlier that day sat next to her, his arm over her shoulder.

"See? If you would just have killed her last night the whole thing could've been avoided." he whispered. She couldn't have even if she wanted to. That wasn't her.

"You said a shinigami doesn't give their heart away easy."

"There are a few exceptions."

"Like what?"

"Well, in her case she found someone who would lay down their life for her own. Shinigami's don't necessarily share the exact same 'love' as humans but similar enough bind to keep them together. She may be a god but inside she's still female."

"So, it's too late then for me?"

"Oh no. This is just the beginning. If you really want him I can make that possible. I mean, humans should be with humans and Shinigami's should stay in their own world." Although the logic was slightly brutal it made enough sense in her eyes.

"What should we do now?"

"Don't worry. Leave it all to me." he said. With a snap of his fingers the two vanished.

Ichigo wished he had been more patient picking out a movie. He despised chick flicks and couldn't stand cliché plots but there was no getting out of it. He glanced over at Rukia who sat at the edge of her seat gazing worshipfully at the screen. Crying and laughing with the characters as their story began to unfold. He couldn't understand how a shinigami acted like a complete teenaged girl weeping after the death of the main protagonist of a story. It was similar to how his younger sisters would cry after an author of a crazed fan fiction would kill off the main character.

"Did you see the part when Michael said to Jennifer that he would return even though he knew he couldn't?" asked Rukia truly inspired by what she had seen. Ichigo humored her by saying, "Yup and in every movie that had to do with lost love." The two of them continued to talk as they approached the house. Ichigo checked his watched and was amazed it was already nine o' clock. Time flew faster than he imagined. They entered the bedroom as Ichigo fell onto his bed in exhaustion. He never knew going out to relax would cause him to be so tired. He sat up and moved away the curtains to his window exposing the moonlight through it. Rukia hummed the tune to the ending of the movie which he found to be quite annoying but nevertheless excusable.

"Damn, Ichigo you think your sister could let me borrow another set of pajama's? I keep forgetting to wash them." she said feeling around his closet. Without turning around he said, "Don't bother, I doubt she has anything else that could fit you. Just take my sweats and my t-shirt on the top shelf."

"You don't mind?"

"No, just take 'em." he assured her. She withdrew the garments and looked at them and jumped into the closet to change. She closed the closet door but once the door hit the frame it silently crept open again but only very slightly. Ichigo turned and felt his heartbeat sky rocket. He could see her bare back through the crack of the closet door. Her black hair that followed the curvature of her neck and curves of her lower back. He swallowed hard. He had never seen that side of her before and suddenly he desired to see more. She then placed on the long t-shirt and slowly slipped on the sweats and for a split second he caught a glimpse of her upper thigh which sent his body into overdrive heat. He quickly spun around when he heard the door creep open again. He didn't dare turn around.

"So, Ichigo. What did you think of the movie?" she said.

"It was... fine." he said. She walked over to him. He was sitting on his knees on top of his bed. A posture she rarely seen him in. He looked nervous for some reason. She sat close to him and placed her head within her palm.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked. He simply nodded. "Have you ever been in love before?"

For some reason that statement seemed to knock him to his senses. He couldn't remember a time if that ever occurred to him. He knew of tolerating people but that was about it. He knew he wasn't unable to love but it never crossed his mind to actually open himself up to it. He looked at her and she looked at him. As they looked at each other the sense of awkwardness had disappeared.

"Nope. Never have." he said. Rukia nodded as her stare shifted to her feet. Ichigo however couldn't keep his eyes from wandering. Despite the fact she was wearing rather baggy clothing he could still make out her supple curves. He damned his testosterone under his breath.

"Well, I have... or at least I think I have." she said. She looked at him with a smile and said, "Thanks for spending your day with me."

He nodded and said, "No problem."

They locked eyes again. Ichigo couldn't help but remember part of the movie where the hero locked eyes with his sweetheart before kissing her. But that wasn't what she wanted was it? She didn't have feelings for him did she?

She eyed his lips.

Her heart couldn't stop racing and she could feel heat rise to her cheeks and other regions. She could feel his breath rush past her cheek. It was driving her crazy. Would she really lower her guard for him?

"Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing"

He reached under her chin and brought her lips to his.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo sat up in his bed scratching his head to relieve the sleepiness that wearied him. He could see the morning rays slither through the blinds. Morning? He hadn't remembered falling asleep. He shifted himself under the sheets and felt something beside him. He immediately whipped off the sheets to expose a rouge pillow which caused his now sprinting heart to subside. He really thought... no... he kissed her and that was all... oh shit... he KISSED her? He felt his stomach fall to his feet and the sudden moisture in his mouth dried within moments. He got swept in the moment and wasn't thinking. He was an idiot, how could he even think of locking lips with an ancient spirit of a hollow slayer? That suddenly reminded him as he turned to the closet which stood quiet with the door open. There was no sign of her. He tossed his legs over the side of the bed and waited wondering if she was still indeed inside of the closet but waiting upon him to stir first. No, she wasn't like that. He got up and opened the door to his room and stepped outside. He had no idea how he was going to approach her. What the hell do you do after you kiss someone? Does that make them your girlfriend? Whoa, Rukia as his girlfriend? Something about that sent shivers down his spine but he couldn't tell whether or not it was a pleasant one or one to dread. He found himself at the base of the stairs. Was she still even in the house? He leaned forward trying to steal a peek into the kitchen without exposing his location.

And there she was...

Ichigo stared as the shinigami was gliding within the kitchen grabbing spices off counters and mixing things. Kinda like watching a cooking channel. He watched as she attended to the plates in front of her not realizing Ichigo was only several feet away from her. He strained his neck to get a better look and to his relief she was listening to an old CD player. He smiled as the thought of her trying to figure out how to use it in the wee hours of the morning entered his mind. He silently crept into the living room and switched on the television. He peered down at the coffee table and noticed a small post-it with the sentence "Went to see some relatives. Be back soon." Well, it always served him as a plus to have the house to himself. He sat on the couch and once he did a plate of rice and a bowl of miso soup appeared before him. Looking up he could see Rukia hovering above him... smiling. He accepted the dishes and held them inspecting them as if he had a reason to be suspicious. Rukia said nothing as she sat down next to him resting her plate on her lap.

"Are you not going to eat?" she asked as she stuffed her mouth with rice. Ichigo eyed his meal before taking a bite and to his astonishment, it was better than anything he had for a while. He couldn't keep himself from indulging. Rukia watched him as he ate and for the first time in a while she caught glimpse of a smile. She remembered the kiss from last night and thought it might have been a fluke. One of those heat of the moment things. However, she could feel herself growing attached to him and it was driving her senses to the brink of relinquishing the barriers her mind held so dearly.

Then it hit them...

Both she and Ichigo dropped their plates when the colossal reiastu sent their bodies pushing downward to the floor.

"What the hell is that?" strained Ichigo. Rukia only shook her head as words couldn't find enough air to form them. Indeed, the pressure was far more ominous than the one two nights ago and it seemed to be frighteningly fierce. The two of them shot up quickly and exited the house.

Several minutes later they found themselves within the city but nothing could prepare them for what the next few moments held in store for them. The sound of electricity could be heard from above and when they peered up they could see the streetlights had gone out and the streets were empty of any civilians. Then the air that occupied the streets rippled like heat waves of the summer but what they concealed were far more sinister. The air whipped and as if the entire street had been one large panel of glass shattered exposing a massive army of Demi-Hollows. Ichigo was floored by the sheer number of them. It seemed to be like an endless sea. Unaware to him Orihime stood upon a roof of a nearby building along with her acquaintance from the movie theater.

"You sure it won't kill them?" she asked feeling apprehensive. The man merely smiled as he slung his arm around her shoulders and said, "Oh come on, Inoue. I helped you get his far. Just trust me will ya?"

She nodded but couldn't help feel that was getting in deeper than she would've liked.

Ichigo tensed up and his heart began to tremble. He had never faced so many enemies at once and he wasn't even sure he could even flee successfully. He looked over to Rukia who wore a grim face that seemed to be uncertain about what to do.

"Rukia, we are gonna have to either fight or run. We don't have a lot of options here." he said feeling anxious, "Do you think you can try and count them?"

She nodded as she shut her eyes and concentrated. She wouldn't be able to get a very accurate number considering she wasn't nearly as powerful as she could be but if she could just manage to estimate the amount of spiritual pressure and divide it among evenly she could get a gist. Ichigo stared nervously as her eyes opened slowly but widely.

"No less than 50,000." she whispered.

He was speechless.

"We're going to have to clear as many as we can and retreat. We have to get soul society on this." she said again.

The slight shift of the hollows caught their attention as a tall man wearing a beaten jacket came into view. Ichigo immediately said, "Who the hell are you?"

"No need for introductions. They are not necessary." he said with a smile, "As for trying to contact soul society I'm afraid I placed a spiritual matrix over the entire continent. There's no way to get anything through."

Ichigo went to tackle the man but was quickly halted by a side slash across his chest.

"ICHIGO!" yelled Rukia. She could do nothing as he stumbled to his knees. She looked at the man with fury and said, "what the fuck did you do?"

The man smiled and shrugged.

"I didn't do a thing. He just came to close and when I'm threatened these Demi's here don't like it." he said sounding cocky. Rukia immediately drew her Zanpaktou from thing air and held it about to unsheathe it. The man lifted his finger and waved it childishly at her.

"Shinigami, your gigai won't be strong enough to tackle any of these creatures. I don't even think your strong enough to even wield your open weapon."

His words pierced her and the truth was beckoning to be heard. It was more than true. She was already growing tired of just holding the damn blade and to even strike with it will cause her to blank out. There was literally nothing she could do and there was Ichigo trying to stand holding his chest with a bloody hand. She was helpless and there was nothing she could do. There was nothing she could do.

_For a true shinigami you discourage rather quickly. _

Rukia realized time had ceased to continue. The man looked as if he were in a movie and she had paused it as well as Ichigo who was in mid stance to stand. None of the hollows moved and the area around her darkened.

A snowflake hovered before her face.

She peered up and snow began to fall. What the hell is going on, she thought.

_You're a very bad example of a shinigami. _

She turned around and several feet away stood a shadow like figure. She couldn't make out many details but she could make out that it was indeed a woman wearing what seemed to be a snow jacket lined with white fur. The tone the figure took with her was stern and quite condescending but she knew who the figure was.

"Sode no Shirayuki?" she whispered. She quickly looked down and realized her Zanpaktou had gone from her hands. Looking at the figure, it brandished the Zanpaktou and admired it.

_If I knew you would give up on me so easily I wouldn't allow you to summon me. _

Rukia immediately scurried to her knees and held her head down in respect and guilt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose faith but I cannot do anything in this body." she said. The figure slammed the blade of the katana into the ground only inches from her head.

_Is THAT the best excuse you can come up with?_

"No, I mean... I don't know. Please, I need your help. I can't let Ichigo fight alone. I know he's incredibly strong but I want to be there to fight with him." she said. Snow began to fall more heavily as the figure approached.

_He is indeed stronger than I ever anticipated. He and Zangetsu have a bond strong enough to perform such feats. He is strong because he wills it to be. He does not doubt himself like you. _

"Yes, I know. I promise I'll get better but I know I can't do this without you, Sode no Shirayuki." said Rukia lifting her head.

_I understand the connection you have with him. I also see he is a valuable asset and he will be the catalyst that binds your power. You must drop the boundaries you placed on yourself and show the world my wonder. _

"You mean, unleash the final release?"

_That all depends on you. _

Rukia got to her feet, the figure gestured at the Zanpaktou that stood from the ground and with that Rukia braced her fingers around the hilt. She felt warmth emit through her body the moment she touched the katana.

_Listen to your heart... _

The snow that fell around them began to attract to the Zanpaktou in a great blue light. As she pulled it from the ground the sword began to glow a brilliant white and the hilt extended upward emitting a meter length ribbon.

_Now fight and don't make the same mistake twice._

The snow disappeared and time resumed its natural flow except for one thing. She no longer felt tired nor did her powers feel winded down. She held her Zanpaktou upward and looked over at Ichigo who was on his knees trying to regain his breathe. She eyed all the Demi Hollows and whispered,

"Shikai..." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Okay people I would like some more reviews if you don't mind. I would like to know if anyone thinks this story is good. A little love never hurt anyone.**

"Dance." she whispered. Her Zanpaktou released, turning into a brilliant white katana with a meter long ribbon and emitting a white glow like the sun rising from the horizon. The man looked at her with narrow eyes as he scoffed before saying, "Alright, maybe you can do a little more than I thought."

"A little more?" she whispered. With blinding speed she appeared before him holding her Zanpaktou up to his neck, the blade rubbing very lightly against his skin, "I want you to leave."

"Oh on the contrary, I think I'll take my stay." he said snapping his fingers. The Demi Hollows heard the sudden noise and arched forward ready to attack. Rukia looked back towards the estranged man and stood confused as he disappeared. She backed herself up to Ichigo who for the sake of this fan fiction wielded his own Zanpaktou before him. They were surrounded.

"We have to fight through them. We have to find the weakest one and go from there." said Ichigo.

"You idiot, they are all equal in strength." Rukia couldn't help but retort. Suddenly, one of the Hollow erupted from the crowd and went to strike down on the pair but Ichigo lifted his blade in time to hold off the blow. He knew this one Hollow had immense strength. Just trying to keep the Hollow from making contact was causing his arms to tire and at a rapid pace. Rukia found an opening as she hopped onto his shoulders and propelled herself over the Demi and landing on its back. She took her katana and lifted it over her head to strike but her body was hit by an incredible kidou spell from a waiting Hollow that entered to fight. The spell struck her shoulder causing the clothing to instantly vaporize and her shoulder to be burned. She let out a yell but managed to stay on the beast.

"Why aren't they attacking us at once?" called Ichigo. Rukia was in too much pain to comply but the question made her wonder nonetheless. Why weren't they attacking them all at once? She took another attempt to strike the Demi but at her weapon came close to the skin but some sort of energy negated the impact. She tried again and again but her weapon would suddenly stop only inches from the Demi's skin. A bright light behind her flashed and when she turned to look over her shoulder the sight of several random kidou spells spelled disaster in her eyes. The blasts hit directly throwing her body onto the ground and flinging her Zanpaktou off into the distance. Ichigo heard her fall and with a sudden burst of energy he toppled the beast onto its side. He turned to her and to his horror she was covered with scrapes and cuts that nearly covered her whole body. He watched as she struggled to get up but he knew she was on the verge of losing consciousness. He took her in his arms and held her close to his chest hoping it would be enough to sustain her. He held his sword in a protective stance trying to intimidate his enemy but to no avail. The Demi's came closer, their shadows shielding the sunlight. He was running out of time and options. One of the Hollows lifted its claw above the pair and struck down.

"BAN-KAI!!"

A sudden blast of black electricity erupted cascading through the Hollow crowds. Many of them fell onto their backs and disintegrated but many others took their place. When the smoke cleared Ichigo stood holding Rukia over his shoulder and his now dense black Zanpaktou in his hand. The Demi's looked on curiously but cautiously.

"Hold on, Rukia. I'll get you home." Ichigo whispered. He held his blade above his head and with a mighty blow slashed downward causing black energy to erupt from his weapon and through the massive crowd. He managed to clear a pathway and with that he darted through hoping he was fast enough to rush through. Suddenly, he heard a battle cry from one of the Demi's and he felt the heat of a kidou spell erupt behind him. He darted upward onto the side of a building and then to another losing the spell but in effect it hit a power line above causing electricity to break lose. Looking behind him the air rippled like heat waves and suddenly the Hollows disappeared.

Orihime stared in disbelief as the Hollows disappeared. She stood quietly, her arms crossed and her eyes narrow. She was furious. How did this attempt fail? The man returned and he walked over to her to place his arm around her shoulder she swiped it away.

"Don't touch me." she said with a hiss.

"What's up your ass?" he said sarcastically. Inoue couldn't help but blush from the comment as she quickly turned and said, "You said they wouldn't hurt them. What's more nothing got accomplished!"

"Chill the fuck out, woman. I have much more plans up my sleeve, you just need to relax and bide your time."

Ichigo quickly rushed into his home holding Rukia on his back. He could feel her heartbeat against his back and it was faint. He could feel her breathing which was shallow and came in long intervals. He needed to do something fast. He rushed upstairs to his bedroom and carefully placed her on his bed but as he laid her down she winced in pain.

"Rukia, try not to move. I will give Inoue a call. I think that might be our best bet." he said. He turned to leave but as he reached the doorway he heard a faint, "Ichi-go". He turned but she had already slipped into unconsciousness. He left the room and to the living room where he picked up the telephone and dialed Inoue's number. He waited intently and found himself slightly leaning on the balls of his feet in a childish way.

"Hello?" asked a voice on the phone.

"Inoue? Inoue! I need your help. Come over here, Rukia is hurt and I have no idea how to heal or anything. You're the only person I know who can heal her." he said sounding slightly frantic.

Orihime stood holding the phone up to ear, she was in a situation. She did not want to help him. She did not want to go over knowing she was there out of obligation and not because of satisfaction. She remembered the man telling her if the chance arrives to let her competition die. She couldn't find words.

"Hello? Inoue? Answer me, dammit!" shouted Ichigo. She couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry but I can't... I'm busy."

She hung up. Ichigo could only blink in awe. He quickly dialed her number again but all that came was a lone dial tone and her answering machine. He slammed the phone against the receiver. What the hell was he going to do? Rukia was lying upstairs wounded and he didn't know an ounce of healing techniques. He quickly took the phone again and dialed a number.

"Come on, Ishida. Pick up the phone you nerd." he said.

"Hello?"

"Ishida, I need your help and don't you goddamn dare say you are busy." said Ichigo.

"Oh of course I was busy building my weapon of mass destruction and you called. Get a grip Kurosaki. What do you want?"

"Do you know how to take care of someone. You know, if they're hurt?"

"I suppose so. It really depends on what's wrong the patient."

Ichigo ran up the stairs and nearly did a baseball slide into his door. Ishida could hear all the commotion and said, "Is there something wrong Kurosaki?"

"Nope, nothing. Alright." he said looking over Rukia. The shoulders and collar of her shirt had been burnt off and all was left was bare skin scratched and bloody. Ichigo felt his stomach churn as the sight caused his mind to panic. He had always been the one hurt and never once did he pay much attention to the actual injury itself but looking at it now he could see it was clearly not something he wanted to deal with.

"Alright, what do you do when someone has a bunch of scratches and rather big ones." he said into the phone.

"You have to clean them and bandage them to say the least. If they are any bigger than a minor scratch you would have to stitch it up using sterilized string and needle."

"What about bruising?" asked Ichigo.

"Can't really do anything about that. Ice for anything above the shoulders and for anything bigger than a golf ball. Bruising is internal bleeding without the breaking of the skin. Most of the small ones you would have to leave alone. Anything else for you, Doctor?" mocked Ishida.

"Shut the hell up. I'm trying to figure it out but how do I find out?" he asked feeling nervous.

"Well, I think it would be pretty obvious. If the person is wearing clothes you're going to have to remove them."

Ichigo froze.

"Kurosaki? Why are you asking me these things anyway? Is it for school?"

"That's exactly what it's for." he said trying not to sound too embarrassed. He looked down at Rukia who was slightly panting. She must have been in pain. As he leaned forward he noticed a long red line appear from under her shirt. Fighting his dignity he slowly lifted her shirt above her naval and there in plain sight was a deep gash. It stretched from her hip to her chest which Ichigo had no intention of investigating...

"Kurosaki, I don't know what you're up to but I have to go. Have fun with whatever you're doing." he said. Ichigo hung up the phone and tossed it over his shoulder.

"So much help you are." he hissed. He scurried into the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit and rushed back into his room. He withdrew a spool medical thread and a needle and skillfully placed it through.

"This is gonna suck.." he said, "Rukia, I'm going to try and patch you up. I need you to not hit me when I do this."

He had no anesthetic and he knew what was going to happen. He focused at the edge of the gash and pinched the skin to place them together and slowly dug the needle into it. Rukia let out a gasp of pain as her fingers drove themselves into the sheets.

"Calm down, Rukia!" he said. Her movements were making him nervous and he didn't trust himself to continue until she calmed down. She ceased and he continued threading the gash closed. He finally finished when he reached right under her chest for which he was thankful for. He took gauze and wiped away the excess blood. It took him another thirty minutes to clean and patch up the other scrapes and cuts. Ichigo sat his back against the wall in relief. He had done it. He looked over to her and sighed. She no longer seemed tense and her breathing was regular. He could tell by her chest that rose and fell evenly that she was fine. Those new Hollow were by far no joke. He placed all of his strength to just clearing a path and if he had to fight one he would be in no situation to actually win.

"Ichigo?" whispered Rukia. Ichigo stood and pulled a chair to her. He was exhausted so as he sat he tilted his head back and said, "What's up?"

"You're an idiot." she said.

"What?"

"Just kidding.. just kidding. But... um... thank you." she said tiredly. Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry about it. I just did what you would've done for me." he answered. She nodded.

"You didn't sneak a peek did you?" she asked. Ichigo felt himself fall from his chair.

"Of course not!" he yelled. She chuckled lightly and cringed.

"Idiot, take it easy. Just relax." he said, "you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Bullshit. I'll be back." he said ignoring her complaints. In truth, he wanted to leave the room. He didn't know what came over him but seeing her covered with bandages made his emotions rock. Something about her injured body and her weakened voice suddenly hit him so hard that he felt tears hit his eyes. He wanted to protect her. He wanted her to be unscathed. He failed. She could have died, Ichigo. She could have died and yet you couldn't even save her from that? You saved her once how come you couldn't do it again? Are you that weak? You have to get stronger, Ichigo. Get it together.

He found himself wiping his eyes and trying to refrain from getting too carried away. He soon returned to the room with a bowl of soup and his eyes averted towards the ceiling.  
"Ichigo, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." she said forcing herself to sit up. Ichigo had enough as he took his Zanpaktou and held it against her neck. Rukia stared at him with confusion and sudden fear as she said, "What are you doing?"

"For once, Rukia, would you just shut the hell up? It's bad enough I have to hear you brush me off. Lay down and shut up." he said withdrawing his blade. She obeyed but not before cursing a vulgar word before doing so.

"Think you can move your hands without hurting yourself?" he asked.

"It's not that bad. I'm sore, not crippled." she said taking the bowl from him, "How did we manage to escape?" she asked.

"I cleared a way far enough that I could get away. Speaking of which something about them caught my attention?"

"And what would that be?" she asked taking a sip from the bowl.

"It has something to do with electricity. The first night we encountered them the town generator went off and when it came back on they disappeared. Today, one of them tried to hit me but it ended up hitting a power line and after that they disappeared. Something about it caused their appearance. That's all I can tell."

"I can't even hit them." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I tried to drive my Zanpaktou into the damn thing but I don't know if it had a spiritual layer or something. I couldn't penetrate it." she said.

"A spiritual layer?" he asked.

"Yes, it's not common but there are some instances that a creature or quite possibly even a human can 'wear' their reiastu on the outside to act like some kind of force field."

"How do they acquire something like that?" he asked.

"Something like that can't be taught. It's a hereditary thing. Usually it's the creature's or humans or whatever that has a parent that was superiorly stronger and mated with someone else that was as equally strong and produced offspring that only gained the superior genes."

"Wait, aren't Hollow created by other Hollow?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded.

"You seem to forget that these aren't traditional Hollow we're dealing with. These are Demi's meaning they're part Hollow and part something else. I can only assume these type of Hollow mate. That would make sense since their numbers are quite vast."

"So, is that term 'spiritual layer' a real term or something?" he asked.

"No, no one as of now has a real term or anything for this phenomenon, we call it that sometimes to be technical but there is something else we call it back in Soul Society."

Ichigo looked at her quizzically.

"What is it?"

"The Gift of our Fathers."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Short but sweet. **

"The Gift of our Father?" asked Ichigo looking at her with slight perplexity, "Don't you think that's a little dramatic?"

"I don't think so. I think it's pretty accurate considering its the father that decides whether or not the offspring a male or female. Gene wise it makes no difference but that slight difference makes it apparent." she said taking another sip.

"So there is no way to learn that technique?" he asked.

"No, absolutely no way. It's all passed down and it would take years for the offspring to even realize they have the power to manipulate their reiastu in a way that it deflects any physical damage away from it."

Ichigo stood and nodded. He gave out a yawn before resting his hands behind his head. Night was coming soon and it didn't seem as if they would be encountering any Demi's anytime soon. He turned to Rukia who had just placed her bowl onto the nightstand and said, "Lift up your shirt."

"What?"

"I just want to see if those stitches are holding up." he said walking over to her. She looked at him puzzled as said, "Oh, alright." She took her shirt and gently raised it exposing the stitched wound and surprisingly the wound was nearly closed. Taken aback he looked up at her.

"Well, you heal pretty fast." he said. Rukia didn't have the heart to tell him it wasn't the stitches nor her own anatomy that caused the rapid regeneration. It was his own spiritual pressure. As she laid there bearing the pain she could feel the warmth of his reiastu enter her body. He was subconsciously healing her with his own energy. She could remember Miyako once telling her a story of her and Kaien. She had been wounded by a hollow and he had been patrolling the area when he found her. They had been courting each other before and once Kaien had realized the seriousness of her wounds he began transferring his energy to her. At the time he hadn't known he had done such a thing but Miyako knew from that moment that he loved her. To give your energy without even knowing you were doing so was a sign of a close connection. Both spirits giving and accepting to each other. Sharing each other's strength and harmony. Both needing to exist for the other.

"Actually, I think I can take these out." said Ichigo in a low tone. Rukia felt his fingertips touch her bare skin as they traced to the stitching. She felt him tug at the string and with surprising ease it slipped out leaving almost no mark. He then traced his forefinger along where the wound used to be. From her hip, to her navel and then slowly under her chest. Ichigo then realized where his fingers were going and ceased. He went to withdraw his hand but he felt Rukia wrap her fingers over his wrist.

"Rukia? What are you doing?" he said. To be quite honest. She didn't know what she was doing but her body did and so did her heart. She didn't need any more evidence to hold herself to.

"Just... shut up." she said sounding slightly flustered. He allowed her to trace his palm over her stomach.

"Rukia, I..." he lost his words. Words no longer stood in the way. His emotions were to act by action and action is what his heart wanted to reveal himself. He hesitated for a moment before bringing his other hand on her waist. The warmth of her skin and softness he felt took him by surprise. For such as strong willed person she was rather soft. He lowered his head and met her forehead with hers as he slowly lowered her onto her back. Rukia could feel his breath on her neck and it sent pleasure inducing chills down her back and between her thighs. He was above her now looking into her eyes with his body held under her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in. She began to remember the small kiss they shared a night ago but that was nothing compared to the one they would share now. She met his lips which sent a surge of electricity through her body igniting a flame within her. She felt a curious sensation rise from between her thighs which had spread to her abdomen and chest. She tasted his lips and with every passing second her body demanded more. She felt him raise her leg using the palm of his hand to graze the underside of her thigh and finally positioning it over his waist. Then she felt his loins hit up against her and a sudden rush of pleasure erupted causing her to suddenly gasp in ecstasy. Ichigo withdrew for a moment as he attempted to remove his shirt but was quickly stopped when Rukia said, "No, let me do it." He nodded as he saw her face highlighted by moonlight reach up and slip his shirt off. Ichigo leaned forward towards her neck and began to kiss her gently. With his hands he gripped the sides of her shirt and lifted it off of her. There she was. Vulnerable to him and to him alone. Her barriers were down and for the first time she felt as if she was whole again. He kissed her softly leaving a trail from her neck down to the center of her chest. She pulled him into a deeper kiss this time she could feel him. Feel him in a way that she could feel her very soul intertwining with his and that nothing could come in between them.

"Onii-san!!" called Karin knocking on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Thought I add in some more plot. Tell me what you think. **

Ichigo gave out a groan of annoyance as he leaned back on his knees. He looked over his shoulder and yelled out, "Give me a couple minutes."

"I think we might need a little bit more than a couple minutes." whispered Rukia as she tapped his chest. Ichigo heard the doorknob tremble.

"How come the door is locked? You never lock your door." said Karin, "Oh and where is Rukia?" Ichigo looked down at her and saw Rukia give a small smile. He leaned over and kissed her hard before whispering to her, "Do you think we should do this later?"

"Who are you whispering to?" called Karin. Ichigo continued to suck on her neck as he said "What do you want, Karin?"

"Um, nothing just wanted to say hello and if you want any dinner." she said. Rukia gave a small laugh as she sat up and patted at Ichigo's waist. He withdrew himself off of her and watched her head over to the closet. He couldn't help but watch her. Her bare back caught within the moonlight that entered through the blinds of the window.

"Ichigo? Do you want dinner?" Karin asked again. Ichigo wiped his face with his palm before saying, "Alright."

"Me too!" called Rukia. Ichigo stared at her for a moment and all she could do was shrug at him. What could she say? She was hungry.

"Oh, Rukia? You're in there too?" she asked.

"Yeah, we were studying." she responded. Ichigo could hear his little sister trot down the stairs and out of earshot. He looked over to Rukia who had taken the liberty of grabbing a random shirt from the closet and putting it on.

"I guess we should go down, right?" he said rubbing the back of his head. She walked over to him and kissed him softly, "Unless you want to go down shirtless I suggest you put something on." she said. The two of them walked down to where both Yuzu and Karin were in the kitchen and it took Ichigo all of ten seconds to realize his father wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Hey, Yuzu, where's dad?" he asked. He felt a sudden ominous presence linger above him. He looked up and suddenly he felt his head get gripped into a headlock.

"My son! I haven't seen you in a while! What is the meaning of this?" his father mocked. Ichigo found a weak spot and slipped away. He spun around and spin kicked his father across the room landing over the coffee table and hitting his head against the wall.

"Still the same old man." said Ichigo as he averted his eyes away. Rukia could only smirk. Karin placed several plates onto the able as everyone began to sit down. The mood was quiet and the atmosphere was homey. Ichigo sat and joyfully ate what was given to him. To be honest he hadn't even noticed what was given to him but he took the liberty to stuff himself. His father hadn't made a comment so as Ichigo grew more and more suspicious of him he looked up only to find his father was staring at him. Ichigo blinked as his father's gaze went from him to Rukia who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Something is different." said his father. Rukia seemed to snap from her thoughts as her eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah, whatever." said Ichigo, "I think Karin's cooking is getting to you."

"Hey! My cooking isn't bad." squeaked Karin.

"No, no, honey. It isn't the food. Something around here is different." he said looking at Ichigo and Rukia whom both of which were starting to get red.

"Dad, I think you might be losing it."

Orihime paced back in forth within her living room. She was growing anxious. She was wondering if Rukia had died from her injuries. She should have. No, what was she thinking? Was she actually wishing for the death of her friend?

"You can do this without killing anyone." she whispered.

"Oh, I beg to differ." a voice hissed behind her.

"Shut up, Mister. As of now you've proven no use but to make matters worse." she said. The man shot up from his seat and pinned her against the wall, his nerves had been met.

"Listen, you whiny bitch. You were the one who summoned me and I'm providing my services. I told you to bide your time but all you are doing is giving me a damn headache." he said.

"I didn't summon you." she said back. He smiled.

"Actually, you did. You wanted something more than you ever did before and I am the one who answered the call. In a sense you summoned me."

"Something about you tells me you're not doing this just to help me." He released her and let out a sneer.

"Alright, you got me. Indeed I am not here just to wait on your hand and foot. I was going to ask you this later but it seems like our time together is somewhat limited."

Orihime stared at him for a moment unsure to ask what his favor consisted of. You never could never tell with these kind of characters.

"What is it?"

"I need you to be our new 'Mother'".

Ichigo returned to his room moments later. He was exhausted and Rukia was in the shower. He sat down on his bed until a stern voice behind him said, "Hello Ichigo."

Ichigo turned to see a black cat licking its paw and staring at him from the window sill. A sudden rush of excitement ran through him.

"Yoruichi? Haven't seen you in a while." he said lying back on his pillow. The black cat known as Yoruichi climbed from the window and jumped onto his chest before saying, "Unfortunately Kurosaki I'm not here for pleasure. I've gotten word from some contacts there is irregular wave patterns of concentrated reiastu. That could only mean Hollow activity but this patterns are much different than anticipated." she said.

"You mean the Demi Hollows?" he asked. The cat's ears propped up suddenly.

"The Demi Hollows? What do you know about them?" she asked suddenly feeling suspicious. Ichigo only shook his head.

"Not much but I have seen them." he said.

"That's already a bad omen. These Hollow are something else. These Hollow are not only created by souls but they are also born from tragedies and disasters. If a Hollow soul was to compared to a tainted soul then a Demi Hollow soul is compared to a corruptive and vengeful soul. These creatures are born from the fallen and are nourished by the darkness. These things are what nightmares are made of. Half Hollow and Half Gods."

"These things are Gods?" asked Ichigo.

"In a way they are. They are the creators of the Hollow but their power is said to be unlimited. They have a source where they draw their power. Then again, this is all hearsay, legend and myth from Soul Society archives."

"Really... well thanks for the heads up." he said.

"No problem," she said turning to exit through the room, "Oh and Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned back to the cat.

"I didn't know you were a complete stud."

"YOU SAW DIDN'T YOU?!" he yelled trying to grab her. The cat only laughed as if leaped to an adjacent building with ease. "See you later, Ichigo."

Ichigo only frowned as he shut the window. Just then Rukia walked in holding a towel around her shoulders giving him a lustering smile.

Yoruichi traveled several more buildings before meeting with a darkened silhouette individual. His green hat shielding his eyes and robe blocking the nightly wind.

"I guess the legends are true." he said. The cat nodded as it said, "Yes. We must find a way to contact Soul Society. They would want to know about this."

The man nodded as he adjusted his hat. He continued to say, "I'm surprised. We might have another legend unfolding as well."

"What do you mean, Urahara?"

"You don't remember that other legend they use to tell the younger shinigami?"

"I don't recall."

"Well, it's said that two souls were born at the exact same time. These two souls found each other and co-existed for centuries taking the bodies of other things. People, animals and everything you could imagine and no matter what form they took they always found each other. They could not be separated. When one's power grew, so did the others. When one was in danger, the other would come to the rescue. When they finally became one, something magical happened. It's not known what happens when they finally merge. But I hear its a one of a kind thing. I think those two know what I mean." he said.

"Wait, Urahara. You don't mean-"

Yoruichi was too late. He had gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: A lot of explaining so try not to get confused :P**

The night was young and the streets were bare of activity. A lone clerk counted the money to the register as she was ready to close for the night. She placed the money into a small lock box under the counter for safe keeping and withdrew the keys to the store from the rack and went to the door. What a night. Almost no business and yet she did her shift from nine to midnight. What a harassment. She went up to the door only to have a palm of someone's hand strike the glass of the door. Startled she jumped back to see a young woman leaning on the door in attempts to block the door from being closed.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" said the clerk. The woman only grunted as her fingernails scraped against the glass. The woman forced the door open inching her way in, her long orange colored hair falling, concealing her face. The clerk stared in fear as the sight of blood caught her eye.

"Ma'am? You're hurt. Let me call the-"

"**NO!**"bellowed the woman as she lifted her hand towards the clerk's throat. The clerk was launched through the air and landed harshly into the freezers with a loud slam signaling she died on impact. Orihime stood strong and let her head fall lazily behind her shoulders as she stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes dark, her arms twitching nervously and a large grin spread about her pale face.

"**So, I'm in control now?" **she said, her voice deep and wicked. Tremendous power she could feel pulsate within her and it felt good to have it. Two Demi's appeared behind her, their monstrous identities hovering as if waiting for her instructions. Orihime turned to them and lovingly petted them holding her own head against theirs when they bent them.

"**Listen, I know you two are still young but I'm going to need you to make more little ones for me. If that proves too difficult find your brethren and ask for assistance. Mommy here, is going to get our home situated before we make a move. I also need to see something for myself."** she said as she continued to pet them. She turned into one of the aisles and picked up a small bad of potato chips before saying, **"Here they are. Now, I'm off." **She continued out popping a chip into her mouth and turning a corner. She wanted to see something. She wanted to make one quick judgment before undertaking her mission. Moments later she appeared several rooftops near Ichigo's home. The night was silent but the sound of her instantly appearing from thin air caught the attention of passing ravens. She hovered, arms crossed and eyes narrow as she peered into Ichigo's bedroom. The blinds were open but the lights were off, she tilted her head to get a better view. As she did she caught glimpse of two individuals sleeping side by side on the bed. Ichigo and that bitch, Rukia. Her hands balled into fists and her teeth slammed against each other in fury, blood soon crept from her lips.

"**It's not fair that I have to live alone. That they are the souls that were meant to be together for eternity. I will use these Hollow to break them away. I will destroy both souls. So no one in the next millennium will know of the legend. I will use the Gift of our Father to my advantage and once and for all vanquish both of you. I'm done playing games. I'm done being nice. It's personal now." **she hissed violently. Suddenly the man appeared looking rather confused by the situation.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked.

**"Getting what I want." **she said.

"What you want? Miss Congeniality I hope you realize it was me who gave you that power. I can easily take it away. After all I only need a human host and I'm sure there are other hu-"

The man stood silent. His gaze continued onward and his eyes large. Orihime only chuckled as she turned in his direction watching his head fall from his shoulders and nosily down into the nearest alleyway. Blood rocketed into the sky which was her cue to kick the corpse away to prevent anyone from noticing. She began to laugh under her breath.

**"Who's the bitch now?" **she said in a sinister tone. She looked down at her hand which had been covered in blood. She hadn't expected herself to move so fast. Then again, she loved surprises. She turned back towards Ichigo's window and frowned.

"**Just a little more time and I will happily escort you straight to hell along with that bitch you're holding." **she said and with that she disappeared.

Ichigo awoke slowly, his eyes looking up at the ceiling. He had only been asleep for an hour or so but he kept dreaming he was hearing voices. Unsure what to make of it he slowly got up hoping to not wake Rukia who slept cozily beside him. He needed something to drink. He descended the stairs and approached the living room. He took several steps before realizing there was a middle aged man sitting over on the couch, a pair of visor-like glasses glinting in the darkness.

"Ichigo..." said the man.

"Zangetsu? What's going on?" he asked feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"No need to get alarmed... yet. I think this is a good time to discuss something with you." he said, his voice resonating deeply within Ichigo.

"What is it? If it's about those Demi things then I am all ears." he said opening the refrigerator. \"We will come to that but first I must talk with you about Kuchiki." said Zangetsu. Ichigo suddenly felt his body shoot upright and his head collided with the ceiling of the fridge. He cursed before saying, "Rukia? What about her? Don't tell me your going to criticize my performance."

"I have no time for your jokes, Ichigo. This is about your past and hers." he said.

"What? Oh, we shouldn't see each other because we're co-workers or something?" Ichigo couldn't help but say.

"No, you've known her before." he said.

"Yeah, I know. I met her nearly a year ago when she made me substitute shinigami."

"No, you both have know each other much longer than that." he continued. Ichigo thought for a moment. He couldn't remember seeing her anytime before then. What was this old man talking about?

"I don't know what you're getting at but I'm off to bed."

"You've known her ever since the beginning of time. You two were born the exact same time and ever since you made it your goal to protect each other." he said. Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't understand what he meant. €

"What you talkin about old man?"

Zangetsu stood holding Ichigo's Zanpaktou in one hand and in the other he held Rukia's. This image startled Ichigo as all he could do was stare. The old man walked over to him holding both blades. As he watched them something else caught his eye. He turned and could see another figure in the darkness approaching the two of them.

"Ichigo, this is Beira, the Queen of Winter or also known by others as Sode no Shirayuki in these parts, she is Kuchiki's Zanpaktou guardian. Like me, she is the one who channels her power. We need to discuss something with you." he said. Ichigo was about to answer before the figure halted him and said, "We are waiting for one more." Sure enough, Ichigo could hear the steps behind him rock and there was Rukia, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and looking quite confused about what was happening.

"What the hell is going on?" questioned the small shinigami. It wasn't until she caught sight of the figure that she immediately went on her knees in guilt.

"Oh stand up!" Beira snapped. She did so but only to have a red tint on her cheeks. Ichigo and Rukia couldn't understand what was going on. They never knew two Zanpaktou's could interact with each in such a way. But as plain as day there they stood being confronted by their own katanas.

"We both need to discuss an urgent matter. Both your past and ours and how that is to act with the future." said Zangetsu.

"Yes, you two need to awaken and see who you truly are and that's when the safety of the human world and the spirit world can be assured. Or else it will fade into nothing." said Beira.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about." said Ichigo. Rukia nodded in agreement. Zangetsu lifted both swords into the air and left them floating before them. The swords hovered for a moment before scattering into millions of pieces in every direction however all of the particles remained suspended in mid air. Where the swords used to be hovered two glowing clouds of light. One blue and one pink. Both Ichigo and Rukia stared in awe as words couldn't explain they're amazement.

"These souls are yours." said Zangetsu, "As you probably know your soul is a part of us."

"At the beginning of time there had been the creation of souls. Each soul was different and each wanted room to grow and experience. Each and every soul wanted that chance to be independent." began Beira, "However, two souls out of zillions upon zillions of souls decided to stay together." The two small clouds of light hovered closely to each other making small circles with their movements as Beira spoke.

"They decided they wanted to stay and keep each other company. Like two children meeting for the first time. They played and danced and talked and eventually they fell in love as they aged."

The small orbs of light created a heart symbol before them causing Rukia and Ichigo to blush.

"As time passed these two souls took the shape of many things. From birds to fish, to dolphins to bears and even plants. They always found one another and continued to love and protect both themselves and the things around them. However, as time passed other souls grew jealous of them and began to plot against them. Souls that have been in existence since the beginning of time used their experience to create monsters and eventually Hollows began to exist. Then like clockwork Shinigami's began to exist to counteract it. These two souls took the form of countless Shinigami and they always prevailed in the fight. Then the Demi-Hollows came. These Hollow were made from the original Hollow which were actually organic beings that could reproduce unlike the Hollow of today. These Hollow have the blood of the Originals and are stronger than anything that existed to this day. Now, these two souls have met their partner and it's time we finish this fight."

Ichigo stood dumbfounded as Rukia nodded.

"I guess it makes sense." says Rukia. Ichigo spun to her and quickly said, "WHAT? I didn't get a word of that!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"The souls in this legend are the ones that belong... to you." said Beira. Rukia and Ichigo looked at one another and then away in embarrassment.

"That's great and all but how is that going to help us beat these damn Hollow?" asked Ichigo.

"It's simple. Your souls are programmed to trigger one another in times of complete and utter disaster. This is both the spirit and human world's last line of defense. You spent most of your current life finding each other and now you have." said Beira. She turned to Rukia and said, "You should know of all people what I mean. You got attached to Kaien because his soul resembled that of Kurosaki. To this day you feel guilty killing him. Your soul thought it had killed its partner. But look at you now. You are stronger than your soul has ever been and both Zangetsu and I should know."

Ichigo looked to the face of his weapon's guardian and said, "What does she mean?"

"We are the ones who created your souls. You are the true Gift of our Father." he said. Both Rukia and Ichigo stared in confusion.

"Wait, The Gift of our Father is a special ability given to superior creatures. Such as reiastu force fields and such." shot Rukia. Zangetsu lifted his hand to stop her.

"Centuries upon centuries that term is used and each century someone misinterprets the meaning of it. Beira and I and all Zanpaktou guardians are considered the fathers of soul creation. And you, Kurosaki and Kuchiki are our gift to the Earth. You are the guardians of both worlds and we placed part of ourselves within your Zanpaktou to serve as your strength. You two however are the ones that protect this world. You are both the light and dark. The land and air. The up and down. That's why your bankai, Ichigo, is black and your shikai, Rukia, is white. The Ying and the Yang. Black and white." he said.

**BOOM.**

The front wall to Ichigo's home tore away and disintegrated as several Demi Hollow stood in its place. One of them whipped its hand into the room but both Rukia and Ichigo managed to evade the incoming attacks allowing both Beira and Zangetsu to fade into memory. Ichigo jumped over the beast and landed in the street while Rukia who was better at scaling heights managed to secure her footing onto the roof. Yuzu, Karin along with good ol' dad came bursting from within.

"Dad! Take Karin and Yuzu to safety!" shouted Ichigo. He watched his father for a moment and was surprised he wasn't moving. He stared at the beast and seemed as if he was ready to fight himself? His father couldn't take these things on? Ichigo lost patience and screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE!" Although reluctant his father grabbed both girls into his arms and sprinted down the street seeking refuge. Ichigo turned his sights back on the Hollow which let out a ear splitting battle cry. He materialized his Zanpaktou into his hands and held it to attack. The Hollow eyed him and immediately threw its fist at him.

"BAN-KAI!"

Dust and debris erupted into the air but in the midst of it all stood Ichigo blocking the attack with his katana. The force of the hit was so great it drove his feet into the ground creating a massive crater. From the corner of his eye he could see Rukia taking a leap into the sky, extending her arm into the air and her palm facing the Hollow.

"Hadou 63: Raikouhou! Lightning Tiger Canon!" she bellowed. A bluish light gathered at her palm and rocketed at the Hollow sending a shock wave into the Earth and smoke flaring into the sky. She wasn't sure if she got it but she knew she hit directly. The smoke cleared but the Hollow stood unharmed sending out a shrill laugh. Ichigo pushed the Hollow away and took a healthy side cut into the Hollow's chest. To his surprise a sudden burst of hot blood spewed over him but despite it he plunged his sword into the creature igniting a sudden cry of pain.

"I forgot about the other one!" he said out loud. He turned and there coming at him was a giant fist, there was no way he could avoid it. It slammed against his skull sending him backward nearly twenty feet.

"Ichigo!" yelled Rukia. She turned to the two Hollow and whispered, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Her Zanpaktou beamed a magnificent glow as it grew a long white ribbon and white features. I will save him, she thought. She stood before them and held her weapon high but the Hollow only walked passed her totally ignoring her.

"What? Get back here!" she yelled at them but they paid no mind. There concentration was on Ichigo who was struggling to get on his feet. She darted towards them and jumped to strike but she was only swatted away and thrown against a concrete wall hitting her head squarely against it. Ichigo finally stood and grinned.

"Come on, that all?" he said. He rushed over and swiped his Zanpaktou several times in the air making contact with all of them. Dodging several more hits he plunged his weapon into one of them. The sword had completely went through the Hollow, however, this proved to be ineffective. The Hollow grabbed the tip of the blade that stuck from its backside and pulled forcing Ichigo to relinquish his hold on it. It then took the Zanpaktou and tossed it over its shoulder and laughed.

"Not what I planned." he whispered.

Rukia got to her feet, despite feeling the blood rushing down the side of her face she could still stand. She turned to see Ichigo standing unarmed and facing both Hollow. She took this chance and sped towards them only to have one of the Hollow leave its position and stand before her. She peered up and felt the cold grip of fear hold her. The Hollow grabbed her, squeezing unmercifully and turning her to where the other Hollow and Ichigo stood. Suddenly, with almost instantaneous speed the Hollow slammed its fist into Ichigo sending him slamming into a nearby home. Rukia watched in horror as she saw blood erupt from his lips. Those same lips she kissed. She closed her eyes to shield the devastation she was witnessing but the Hollow that held her grabbed her hair and pulled with agonizing strength forcing her eyes to open. The Hollow that attacked Ichigo grabbed him from the wreckage and began to thrash its arms into him. Each blow delivered sent the eerie and stomach churning screams into the air. She could see him, slowly loosing life from his eyes. Blood not flowing gracefully from his lips.

"Ichigo! I'm not strong enough!" she yelled, "I'm sorry! ICHIGO!"

She couldn't hear him. His own yells of agony flattened her own screams. She could feel tears welling up within her eyes.

"ICHIGO! DON'T DIE, PLEASE! GET OUT OF THERE!" she screamed frantically, unable to do anything. She watched as the Hollow continued to thrash at him causing a massive hole to form. She could now see blood on the Hollow's fists. Dripping and falling like rain. Tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably.

"I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH, ICHIGO! FORGIVE ME! I CAN'T DO IT. I CAN'T FIGHT ON MY OWN!"

His screams filled the air even more. Blood was everywhere. She looked down to see her Zanpaktou lying motionless on the ground before her.

"SODE NO SHIRAYUKI! DO SOMETHING! HELP ME!"

The sword did nothing but stir as the Earth shook from the force.

"Rukia..." she heard him say in a watery gasp. Her eyes darted from the sword and then to him. She couldn't do anything. She was going to lose it all. She was going to lose him. Her love. Her everything she knew she could trust in a person. Her soul's companion.

"Rukia**!! **Help me**!!"**

She looked up.

"**AWAKEN BEIRA! MOTHER OF SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!!"**

A flash of blinding white light burst.

"**BAN-KAI!" **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ichigo found himself covered in snow. As he picked himself up he found that he was almost entirely covered with the frost, he lifted his head to his utter amazement he couldn't see past his nose. He was in the center of a blizzard, all around him was snow. The sky was a grayish blue and snow whipped around like a winter wonderland except for the fact the snow was piling upon inches in a rather quick time. He looked down at himself and realized his wounds from that beating had gone. He must've died. He looked down at his feet and saw his Zanpaktou lying between them almost obscured by the falling snow. He found himself walking aimlessly until the statue of a mighty beast stood before him. It took him a moment to realize the statue was not a statue? Upon closer examination he could tell it was the Demi Hollow he had been fighting but encased in ice. He looked at it in all and held his hand up to inspect it but the moment his fingers grazed the ice a thunderous voice said, "SHATTER!" The Hollow exploded into millions of ice particles that simply fell into the knee deep snow.

"Ichigo..." a soft voice cooed. Ichigo turned and through the blizzard he could make out a faint silhouette that seemed to be walking his way. He lifted his katana to attack but he felt his own weapon become heavy. He eyed the blade and to his confusion noticed a heavy concentration of snowflakes around it.

"What the hell is going on?" he spat.

"Ichigo. Relax." the voice whispered again. He turned and there stood Rukia. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His mouth dropped, quite literally as his eyes couldn't turn away from her. She wore a long white gown that seem to be fused with the snow around it along with white fur hemming on her wrist cuffs and neck. She wore a hood that also had white fur lining around it and what really surprised him was her figure was clearly evident. Her curves ranging for her chest to her waist to her thighs revealed that she was indeed a woman. Her demeanor changed as well. The way she held her Zanpaktou was weird. She held it with both hands, which had been covered with black gloves, behind her back and her hips leaning to one side. Sort of like a lusty pose in a sense. She stared at the ground, her black hair now revealing strands of white that fluttered in the cold wind. Ichigo leaned slightly to get a better look of her Zanpaktou which had also changed for the exotic. The tip of the blade curved upright dramatically and the ribbon that had once been tied at the end was even longer but now it was wrapped snuggly around her right arm. She finally lifted her head to him, her cheeks bright red.

"I hadn't expected this." she said. Her voice resonated throughout the area like an echo under a bridge. Ichigo could only stare. His mind totally absent. Rukia noticed quickly and in a quick motion snapped her katana from its sheath and forced it in again. This slight motion caused the blizzard to suddenly fade away. However, it did not stop Ichigo from staring at her. She began to grow annoyed.

"Ichigo!" she shouted.

That seemed to snap him out of it.

"Yup? Yeah? What are we going to do now? I think we should head that way or something..." he said stumbling through his words. She could only shake her head.

"Idiot..."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" he snapped.

"Apparently you." she retorted.

"Anyway," he continued trying not to linger his eyes on her body, "What do we do now?"

"Isn't it obvious? We need to find out why they're appearing all of a sudden." she said turning from him.

**"Oh, It would seem as if you killed my children..." **said a darkened voice. Both shinigami turned to see Orihime standing several feet behind them.

"Inoue, nice of you to join us. Hell, I thought you skipped town." said Ichigo. He went to take a step forward in her direction but was soon stopped by Rukia who stepped in front of him.

"Wait, Ichigo. Something is not right." she said gripping the hilt of her Zanpaktou with one hand and the sheath with the other.

"What you talkin' Rukia? It's Inoue." he said. Rukia lowered her hood.

"Ichigo, don't be an idiot. I can feel my bitch-o-meter going haywire and it's coming from her." she said.

**"I'm a bitch, huh? That's too bad. I was beginning to like YOU!" **she bellowed. A black aura formed around her and from the black depths a pair of sinister hands emerged.

"Holy shit... I was not expecting that..." whispered Ichigo.

"I told you. Something is up. The Demi must have control of her. We are going to have to fight."

"Are you kidding me? We can't hurt her." he said.

"Ichigo, if you honestly think we're going to get anything accomplished we have no choice but to fight and hope Inoue doesn't get that hurt in the process." she said.

**"LIKE HELL YOU CAN!" **

The dark hands materialized sharpened swords and held them for attack but before either could strike another person joined the fray.

"B-brother?" said Rukia. Before them stood Byakuya holding his Zanpaktou in hand. The sudden entrance of another shinigami caused Orihime to take a step backward. She hadn't anticipated the arrival of another shinigami.

"**How the hell did you get here. There's a spiritual matrix all over this continent. How did you manage to get through?" **

Byakuya looked at the estranged woman and said, "You fail to realize that a spiritual matrix blocks communication and not travel. Even a simpleton wouldn't be able to make that mistake."

**"Fuck you!" **

She launched an attack but was quickly thwarted when several more unexpected guests appeared itching to pick a fight.

"Yoruichi? Urahara?" said Ichigo.

"There's no use fighting here." said Yoruichi, "She's only a distraction. We need to go now."

Ichigo couldn't understand. A distraction? A distraction for what?

"What the hell are you talking about, Yoruichi?" he asked but his question was quickly ignored as she turned to Urahara and said, "You sure you can handle this?" He nodded as he adjusted his hat and withdrew his Zanpaktou.

"I take it you're ready, Kuchiki?" he said. The shinigami only nodded as he withdrew his own Zanpaktou. Yoruichi turned to Ichigo and Rukia who stood confused and slightly annoyed.

"Let's go. I'll explain later."

Moments later Rukia and Ichigo found themselves at Urahara's shop not knowing the exact reason they were being called there for. Both of them had already gone back to their original states as they entered. They followed Yoruichi as she lead them down to Urahara's training grounds. The question that kept entering both their minds was what the reasoning behind the sudden intrusion in their fight? How come they didn't show up when the attacks first began? Ichigo could only think as they finally entered the training grounds only to hear the chatter of many people talking. As they climbed down the ladder to ground level of the grounds he turned and what he saw next nearly caused him gasp in both surprise and awe. Thousands upon thousands of Shinigami stood. All thirteen divisions were there and many upon many of the trainees and other associates. Ichigo could see Kenpachi sitting, holding his sword in a bored manner whilst other Gotei commanders stood in wait for further instruction. Soifon, Retsu, Sajin, Shunsui, Toshiro and Mayuri all stood in a rather anxious stance. He scanned the area again and saw both Chad and Ishida as well.

"Yoruichi. What's all this? You building an army or something?" he asked. Yoruichi turned to him and said, "That's exactly what we're doing."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Anyone whos awaiting chapters for my other fics will have to wait until this fic is finished which isn't long from now. Writing and updating all three stories takes a lot out of me and I just want to finish this one before I update the others. Thank you. **

"Yoruichi? You makin' an army or something?" said Ichigo. The vixen turned to him and said, "That's exactly what we're doing."

"You mean you're sending the entire soul society to fight these things? Are they really that tough?" he continued.

"They nearly killed you and your asking me if they're that difficult?" she retorted. Both he and Rukia joined the crowd only to look up minutes later as Yoruichi hopped up on the largest boulder there was in the grounds, she turned and with a massive clap alerted everyone to her presence.

"Listen, everyone. We all knew this day would come! We have to put aside our petty conflicts and work together considering this may be the last time you see each other and this word! Now I want everyone to shut up and listen to this boy whose about to speak!" she yelled. She stepped aside and allowed Ishida to take a stand. He seemed to be rather flustered at the attempt of talking in front of thousands of people.

"Alright... um... everyone. I was recently noted about this event and joined forces with the brilliant Kurotshuchi-"

"Yes, yes thank you for the introduction but I rather make this announcement." said Mayuri as he swatted Ishida away. He held his hands up majestically and said, "My comrades! This lucky human I have created a portable head device that will enable many of you to exchange information with each other. These will be used in case orders must be given on the spot and if plans need to be revamped for future use." he said.

The crowd murmured lightly clearly skeptical of their part. Ichigo turned to Rukia and said, "What is the soul society planning?"

"Not sure." she responded. Moments later Urahara appeared looking rather nerved and unsettled. He quickly made his way to Yoruichi as if something bad had happened. He took her by the shoulder and and whispered something to her, whatever it was it made her eyes wide. She immediately went onto the rock and shouted, "Everyone, prepare for a tremor!"

And like clockwork a massive surge of reiastu rocked the area sending an immense tremor into the ground causing everyone to stumble and hold onto each other.

"What the hell is that?" said Ichigo looking over to Rukia. She could only shake her head as she too was trying to figure out the reason behind the sudden quake. Whatever it was it sounded like it had penetrated deep into the Earth. Just when the quake subsided an ear splitting sound came from nowhere and immediately immobilized the entire assembly, many clutched the sides of their heads and many tried to fight the noise even though some began to bleed from their ears.

A eerie laughter soon could be heard sending deep chills with Ichigo's body. The voice was a combination of Inoue's and something else.

"_**I see you Shinigami have united to fight against us... good. I'll just let it be known that you will not win. Not in this generation nor any other. So, I challenge all of the Shinigami to one last bout. We both know we cannot let the other exist. Us Original Hollow or now more formally known as the Demi and you, Shinigami. Since now we have a new host we have enough power to accumulate a force of nearly infinite infantry. You will be fighting a war on this world. This is our war. There will be death. There will be blood. I've given your forces 24 hours to come up with the best shot you have. If you are in a hidden area and cannot see what is happening on the human world I suggest when you have the time to look and see what devastation we already have caused..."**_

Yoruichi cursed, clearly acknowledging what this voice had said. She looked over to Urahara and asked, "Where's Kuchiki?"

"He'll be here. He's surveying the area. We clearly can't keep everyone here. Maybe a handful. We need to have Shinigami all around area. It will be difficult to hide nearly a thousand shinigami but if we space everyone out there will be a smaller chance of the Demi from finding us." he said.

"Hold on, the Demi just said he's giving us a day. What would be the point of hiding?" she asked.

"You cannot trust these creatures. You have to remember that these were the very things that despised our ancestors because they were the light and they were the dark. We need to know what they're doing at all times and if we know the enemy, we might win." he responded.

"What do you mean, 'we might'?" she said. Urahara glanced at her from under his hat and said, "I will not lie. Despite he fact we have numbers, the Demi are known for their vast armies. The last time they showed up was when we were kids and they fought in the spirit world. But now they're in the human world and their power is unlimited. Literally unlimited due to their ability to feed on human emotion. That poor girl must be going through hell right now. They are literally torturing her mind in order to feed themselves with her grief and sorrow. She's acting as their fuel and the world as their driveway."

Yoruichi looked down and crossed her arms. This was something she underestimated. She looked on the massive gathering of Shinigami. Despite the seriousness of the situation some where laughing, some were talking and clapping. They were death gods but full of humanly emotion. Wants and desires. Lives that wanted to be lived. Lives that wanted to have a purpose. She knew not all of them were to survive. Some of the faces she looked at she wouldn't be able to see. Either they would be killed or even she would be.

"Eh? Are you crying?" asked Urahara. Yoruichi's violet bangs hovered over her dark face. Tears fell silently from her eyes and landed on her forearms. Her shoulders rose and fell subtly.

"I'm scared..." she whispered.

The sky was crimson and what fell resembled snow but was in fact nothing of the sort. Ichigo stared in awe that his once mellow town had been transformed to the abyss of hell itself. The ground had cracked and lines of glowing red emitted from random rocks. Building were damaged and some actually destroyed. The air was hot and stale and it made his forehead drop beads of sweat to his face. He looked over to Rukia whose eyes were wide with surprise. They had left the shop minutes before under the order of Urahara. They had to secure a hiding place and await further instructions. Both he and Rukia were now sporting a headset that were given to them by Ishida. He could remember Ishida saying, "Just tap the side of the headset when you find a place to hide. We need to keep track of everyone. We've given one to each of the division leaders as well as lieutenants and others of important interests."

"Do you even know where we are?" asked Rukia. Ichigo hadn't had a clue. Everything had changed so drastically it was almost unrecognizable. Then a thought popped into his head.

"Rukia? What happened to all of the people here?"

"My brother told me he managed to direct them to safety. To where I don't know but we have more important matters to attend to like finding a place to spend the next 24 hours."

"Yeah, I guess so." he said, "I'm hoping the hospital is still standing and even if it is I hope no one has bothered to use it."

"Why the hospital?" she asked.

"It has natural fortification if we were to be attacked. And I just think that's our best bet."

23 hrs 59 mins Remaining

It took them a few hours to reach the hospital. They constantly encountered roaming Demi's but to their luck they managed to always pull from view before they caught any attention. Ichigo acted as a scout and often went ahead to survey the area whilst Rukia pinpointed areas where the Demi's were held up. Interesting to know she realized the Demi's were also holding up positions around the area. The hospital looked as if it had been abandoned for years, the cracked walls the discolored paint, the random stretchers that littered the hallways and medical supplies. They walked into each room making sure no one else was around. Once they secured their surrounding Rukia pulled out a small tablet from her pocket and tossed it over her shoulder.

"What's that?" asked Ichigo.

"A barrier. In case someone or _something _looks at this place it will look unstable to even go in. To another Shinigami it will also have the word 'Occupied' so they don't try and take this point." she said.

"How did you get that?"

"Urahara."

"Figures."

The two of them walked aimlessly through the halls, none of them saying a word. They were alone. No one to intrude. No one to watch them. Just them. They approached the waiting area. Ichigo sat in a chair leaning his Zanpaktou against a wall. He had a while before he would have to fight. Rukia sat beside him also leaning her Zanpaktou against the wall.

21 hrs 00 min Remaining

"Ichigo?" said Rukia.

"Yeah?"

"I...uh..."

"You're hungry aren't you?" he asked. He could see her face turn a shade of red. He stood and felt around his pockets and found a decent amount of change.

"There must be a vending machine or something." he said looking around, "I'll be right back."

Rukia sat quietly, for some reason her hunger had increased drastically and it wasn't common for her to feel hunger that much anyway. The sudden heat made her feel uncomfortable and somehow quite nauseous. Maybe she was scared. Scared to die? Or scared to watch him die? People she knew weren't going to be around soon. Just the mere question of whom was agonizing.

Ichigo appeared some time later holding small baggies of goods and two small bottles of somewhat warm water. He sat down and handed her her portion but as he did he caught a glimpse of sorrow in her eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No... there's nothing." she said.

"Don't lie to me, Rukia."

"I am not."

"Bullshit, you're lying in my face."

"Whatever." she replied. He glared at her as she began to indulge, his temper was shortening.

"Fine." he said as he stood. He walked down the hall holding his Zanpaktou in one hand and stuffing the rest of his chops in his mouth by holding the bag upside down and into his mouth. He wasn't going to go through that shit. He had more important things to do than hear her complain and not say anything. He knew how to take care of her. If she didn't appreciate his attempts to do so then to hell with her. He tried. He wasn't good at it but he tried. He took a turn cutting into another hallway not caring where it was leading him.

"Ichigo.."

He looked behind him.

"What do you want?" he asked Rukia. She stood several feet away from him holding her katana with both hands and looking down at it.

"I'm sorry."

"Please, leave me alone."

She looked up, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Are you that heartless?" she asked.

"Me? You're asking me that? I'm not the one who had a sudden attitude because the only thing I could bring was damn junk food."

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?" he spat.

"I didn't mean to act distant. I'm just..."

"Spit it out woman." he said.

"I don't want to love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: I advise anyone reading this chapter to go onto youtube and type "Mass effect love theme" and read this whole chapter while listening to that. It brings out the mood more and I think you might like it more. **

"I don't want to love you."

Her knuckles whitened as she gripped her Zanpaktou. The words were harsh. Unexpected but her mind couldn't allow herself to be so vulnerable as it was becoming. She thought she could handle the consequences of being with someone and accepting it but her mind couldn't allow it. You will get hurt, she thought. She looked at Ichigo who wore a rather painful expression. He averted his eyes downward and he too gripped his Zanpaktou in his hand.

"When tomorrow comes. Just go." she whispered. He looked at her. What did she mean?

"What the hell do you mean, just go?" he responded. She quickly unsheathed her katana and struck the ground with it causing it to stand upright.

"I mean, don't fight. Just run as far as you can from here. I don't want to see your face by the morning. Just go live a life somewhere else. Forget about being a shinigami. Forget about fighting the Demi. Forget about me." she said in a tone of utter sorrow.

"Rukia are you an id-" he began.

"Don't call me an idiot!" she said, tears falling heavily down her fair skin, "You have no idea how hard it is for me to say this so shut up! I'm giving you time to leave. You aren't a real shinigami only a substitute and I can at any time relieve you."

"Don't you dare..."

"I, Rukia Kuchiki, as of now..."

"You're making a mistake." said Ichigo.

"Hereby relieve..."

"Rukia. Don't do it."

"Ichigo Kurosaki from..."

"I said don't do it!"

"ALL privileges and responsibilities of a Shi-"

Rukia fell to the ground, her face searing with heat and pain. At first she didn't know what happened. That is until she looked up at Ichigo who stood over her holding his hand in a closed fist. She lifted her hand against her cheek and she could feel blood on her lip.

"Y-you hit me... Ichigo." she said clearly surprised. All he did was stare. His eyes beaming down at her with fury. It was wrong what he had done. Hell, even despicable and at that moment he hated himself for it.

"Get over it. If you take away the only thing I have left to my name... I will kill you." he said. He took his Zanpaktou and held it to her neck, "I could care less if you felt anything for me... but I have everything for you."

She looked up at him. He then continued to say, "Rukia. It's not every damn day you find someone you can trust with your life. I am not the person to do that freely. I made it my goal to protect you but I will not sit around and protect someone who refuses. I don't care if you don't care for me but I want you to know that I DO care for you."

She could only stare.

"Take it anyway you like." he said, he threw his Zanpaktou at her in anger and walked off but not before slamming his fist into a nearby wall sending a plume of plaster into the hall. Rukia was stunned. She could feel his anger and she questioned whether or not it was right to try to protect him. It wasn't her intention to make him upset but all she wanted was for him to realize she didn't want him to get hurt. She stood holding both katana's in her hands. This wasn't how she wanted things to be.

19 hrs 30 mins remaining

Rukia found Ichigo sitting alone in a room, he was slumped over resting his elbows on his knees and his head hung low. She entered feeling the intensity between them. She placed his sword next to him and turned to leave but as she did she felt him grab her arm.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't worry about it." she said. He pulled her closer and planted his lips on hers. She tried to resist as she constantly continued to say in her mind not to allow it but her body thought otherwise. He deepened the kiss and hugged her closer feeling her chest collide with his. Suddenly, her mind took the backseat, she extended her arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair. She wanted to be aggressive, she wanted to take the lead this time. She used her whole body to press him up against the wall feeding into his lips. She felt his hands wander from under her shoulder blades down to the small of her back and even then he went lower. She felt slightly embarrassed that he was touching her ass but it quickly subsided. Ichigo took her hand and lead her outside, he looked around for a moment before running down a hallway and cutting a corner. He stopped a second later after realizing he was in the recovery ward.

"Perfect." Rukia heard him say. He led her over to one of the recovery beds and sat. He watched as she quickly eyed the bed and then him. She smiled and then kissed him feeling a familiar feeling rush over her. Without warning she pushed him back and climbed over him. A desire within her now began to take action. As she sat across his pelvis she leaned forward and just as a cat would caressed his cheek with his. Ichigo was purely amused by the action but didn't dare ask questions in fear he would break the moment. He placed his hands on the side of her face and pulled her into a more passionate kiss. She could feel him opening her lips with his and surely the experience drove her to want him more. She quickly sat up and removed her shirt carelessly tossing it behind her. She loved the look he gave her. She loved his eyes on her. She felt safe, warm and secure. She felt special in his eyes and once she leaned forward to kiss him again she heard the few words that sent her heart on fire. He hugged her close and whispered, "I love you..."

She then felt him began to nibble at her neck and that alone sent ecstasy filled rushes into her chest and between her thighs. More and more she wanted it. More and more she cursed herself for being stupid earlier. She connected eyes with him. She took his hand and laced her fingers between his and used her free hand to gently place it against his cheek. The room was silent and the only sound that could be heard was their heartbeats. Beating in perfect synchronization.

"Ichigo..." she whispered. He smiled as he placed his fingers under her chin. She closed her eyes and felt a bittersweet feeling rush over her. She suddenly felt the harsh sting of what loneliness had felt like. She never wanted this moment to end. Being an orphan, having a brother (who really wasn't in her book) that was so distant and never realizing the wonders of what life really was. Tonight she wouldn't forget. She looked down at him and mouthed, "I love you.."

She leaned forward and kissed him once more before saying, "Don't forget me..."

18 hrs 00 mins Remaining


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: THE END IS NEAR!!**

Orihime entered the abandoned building of a skyscraper. The thought of a reason why such a tall building was located here was beyond her but the reasoning wasn't really important. She needed a place she will lead her newly found force. It would only be several more hours until the Shinigami would send their forces to finish this battle. To be frankly honest she honestly did not care for the vendetta the Demi carried against the Shinigami. It wasn't her business. What she really wanted to do was live long enough to kill her own enemy. Rukia. How did she want to be the one to kill that little bitch and strangle her with her bare hands... or cut her up... whichever the opportunity shines on. As she entered she was met with several darkened figures. Their entire bodies were only shadow silhouettes but they stood around her as if waiting for her to speak first.

"I'm assuming you guys are a little pissed I killed one of your own?" she asked looking around. One of the shadows merely chuckled as he said, "It's wondrous how you even bring that little shit up. No, he's been a nuisance since day one. I'm quite surprised he picked a female human to be the host for our army."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, there were more reasons to it but who am I to bring them out now? Anyway, I do have one request." she said.

"And that would be?" one of them said.

"I want every single Demi you can give me. I want to be in control of ALL your forces. Both air and land. I want absolute power."

"Absolute power? You cannot be serious? How can we grant such a request to a mere human?" said one of the shadows.

"Silence. I can see where this is going and I for one think this might be a valid request." said another. All of the other shadows remained quiet until one said, "Please elaborate behind your logic."

"It's quite simple. We are the creators of the Hollow. We know their flaws and strengths and the extent of what our enemy can do against us. I think we should grant her wish. This will likely be our last fight against the Shinigami and if we are to win we must exhaust all of our resources to the fullest. If you comrades plan to win, why not grant her wish? If she losses, we can simply kill her."

"Your logic is undeniable. Young human your wish is granted." said a shadow and with that they disappeared.

"That was much easier than I thought." she said. She continued through the lobby of the building and right before she was to ride the elevator to the top floor something stopped her. She stopped shortly of the elevator and looked over to the custodial closet that stood nearby. She approached it and opened the door and to her surprise sat a black tote bag that seemed to bulge from its contents. She knelt and opened it. She withdrew a jump suit like garment except for its material. It looked as if it were impenetrable to some kind of force as in bulletproof or steel proof. She glanced over and saw an army knife close by. She took it and swished the blade upward. With a surge of strength she took a stab at the garment and to her pleasant surprise the blade broke on contact.

"This will come in handy." she said. She reached into the bag and withdrew several semi-automatic weaponry. She at first couldn't understand why she would use guns against Shinigami but it made amazing sense when the cartridge fell from the chamber exposing the glowing ammunition that was housed within it. It must've been loaded with something that immobilizes spiritual beings. Perfect. Finally she reached into the bag one last time and withdrew a long katana. She eyed it for a moment before saying, "A Zanpaktou? Oh, this is pretty." She stood and dressed herself with the new garment. The suit was completely black and had padding on vital areas such as the chest and abdomen. She slung the several guns over her shoulder and took the Zanpaktou in hand. She turned to exit and once she walked out she quickly said, "This is going to be one hell of a fight."

15 hrs 00 mins Remaining

The hospital was quiet and soothing. Rukia could hear Ichigo snoring rather loudly in her ear and it caused her to sit up. Her surroundings felt surreal and mystical. She looked over to a hanging hook where a spare blanket hung. She eyed it for a moment and then at her sleeping lover... lover huh?... that would take some time to be getting used to. She wrapped herself in the sheet. She wore the same clothes for several days and they were beginning to dirty and smell a little. She roamed the hallways until she came upon a room filled with white folded clothes. She blinked.

Ichigo stirred for a moment but when his hand met the spot where Rukia had been he awoke. He looked around and noticed she was indeed gone. He quickly pulled on his clothes and headed outward to find her. He turned a corner and there she was standing, staring at him.

"Where have you been?" he asked sarcastically. She continued to stare at him childishly as she pointed to the shirt and pants she acquired from the laundry. He looked at her and said, "You look like a nurse's assistant." She smiled but quickly frowned as her hands traveled to her stomach. She winced.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I think I might be nervous. You never had stomach pains when you were nervous?" she asked him.

"Not really. Why you getting nauseous or something?"

"I said I don't know. This happened when we first got in here."

"Maybe you're just hungry. I mean we haven't eaten much in a few days." he said scratching his head. He then heard a nasty retching sound that made his own stomach churn. He looked at Rukia who now held her hand over her mouth and the other over her stomach. He watched as he saw her heave something heavy from her throat.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. He quickly got behind her and gathered all her hair into his palm and used his other to grab hold of her. The next thing he knew he was listening to the sound of thick liquid hitting the floor and spreading a foul smelling odor into the air. Ichigo looked away and tried to hold his breath as she continued to toss whatever she had in her stomach onto the floor. She coughed.

"You done?" he asked trying not to look down despite feeling the heat of the puddle that accumulated before them. He felt her nod.

"Either you're incredibly nervous or your sick." he said, "Damn, Rukia."

"Just shut up and get me water." she said wiping the tears from her ears, "My throat is killing me." He nodded and backtracked towards a vending machine. He retrieved a bottle of water and gave it to her. Suddenly, a small beeping noise emitted from his pocket. It was the headset. He placed it next to his ear and tapped the side.

"Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, what is it?'

"Just checking your status. Almost everyone has a taken a vantage point but there seems to be a lot of activity at the center of the city. There's a possibility their fortifying the center of the city. According to the layout of it all this will be a siege like operation."

"Our language please, Ishida."

"I'm just saying get ready to fight for the city. That's all."

"That's all wonderful and great, Ishida, but I need some help here."

"What is it, Kurosaki?"

"Rukia here is a little under the weather and she is tossing her cookies left and right..."

"Exaggerator!" yelled Rukia. He ignored her and went on to say, "What should I do?"

"Another medial lesson, Kurosaki? What exactly is wrong with her?"

"I don't know she keeps saying stomach pains and that its nervousness."

"That sounds legit actually. Just watch what she eats." he said.

"That's the thing, we haven't eaten anything lately."

There was a sudden silence.

"Kurosaki, how intimate are you two?" he asked. The question took Ichigo back.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" he questioned.

"Never mind. Just make sure she's hydrated and she should be fine. Over and out."

Ichigo placed the headset back into his pocket and sighed. He looked at his watch and asked, "How much longer are we holed up in here for?"

Rukia looked up in thought and said, "It's been nearly 20 hours. Just four more until we are given the signal."

She took a swig of water and looked at him. Something was up. She felt strange, like something came over as she slept. She found herself subconsciously rubbing her waist. Ichigo looked at her quizzically. Her gesture seemed familiar but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. He shrugged.

"You know, one of us might die in a few hours." said Rukia as she leaned her head back.

"Don't remind me. Just accept what we have to do. If we die then we die." he said in a sigh.

"What would you do if I died?" she asked.

"What?"

"What would you do if I died?" she repeated.

"I don't really know.."

"Fair enough."

"What's with this sudden questions?"

"I just thought we talk for a little. I feel like talking." she said.

"I guess."

"You know, if you were to die I would be devastated." she said. He looked at her and felt his heart slightly soften.

"Then why talk about it?" he asked. She shrugged and said, "I don't always talk about what's on my mind and I figured I talk with you. I feel at ease when I talk about what I'm thinking."

"I guess so." he said.

"If we do survive, what are we going to do afterward?"

"I guess go on with life. Nothing much really don't you think?"

"I suppose but... eh... you know... us?" she said being hesitant.

"What do you mean about us?"

"Um, do you think we will... stay together?" she asked. Ichigo took a seat next to her and placed his hand on her lap and said, "Sure, why wouldn't we?" She smiled. She felt safe.

"I would kiss you but your breath smells like you ate the ass of a dead animal." he said standing. She stared at him for a moment and then planted her fist between his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: R & R**

1 hr 00 mins Remaining

Rukia's headset began to beep as well as Ichigo's. The both of them placed the sets onto their ears and listened to small static that emitted from the ear piece.

"Alright, can you guys hear me?" asked Ishida.

"Yeah, we can hear you."' said Ichigo.

"Alright, here's the plan. We have set a perimeter around the entire city. Each group of Shinigami are stationed around also awaiting orders. The plot you have taken up is exactly ten miles from the center of city and where the Demi stronghold is. We know this because we have gotten word from scouts that there's a severe concentration of Demi's there. We also gotten word that there's a human at the top of the center building." he said.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. The Deity Tower. It was built a couple years ago but I still don't even know what the building is for. Well, at least I get to tear it down."

"That's wonderful for you, Kurosaki. You and Kuchiki will head down straight towards the Deity Tower but only head about five miles to meet up with the rest. Some of the Gotei 13 have taken care of the some of the Demi's secretly in order not to alert of their disappearance. Your way should be clear. Start heading your way there. Wait there for my signal. Over and out."

The headset went static.

The two of them grabbed their Zanpaktou and made their way to the door. As Ichigo took the lead, he stopped and turned, Rukia stood several feet behind holding her sword with both hands.

"I know you're scared but we have to go." he said to her feeling for the first time what true fear felt like.

"It's not that. It just feels like I'm going into this fight knowing something important but I just can't figure out what it is." she said averting her eyes to the floor.

"Whatever it is, we don't have much time." he said holding out his hand to her, "I'm sure it is something important but now we have to go." he said. Indeed, the sun had begun to set behind the beastly looking clouds that still rained down flakes of sulfur and soot. She took a quick glance behind her and then at him.

"I really think I need a few more minutes." she said.

"Rukia, we really need to go. They will be waiting for us." he said.

"I know, I know. I just have this feeling that there's something here for me. I can't shake the feeling that there's something I should know. Or for that matter I feel like I need to tell you something but I just don't know what is it."

"We'll take a quick look around but after that we need to go." he said. She nodded and the two of them walked back deeper into the halls. Ichigo followed her as she walked through the halls almost as if she had been there before. He watched her as she cut corners and quietly made her way through several halls until she suddenly stopped. Ichigo looked up and saw the word "Pediatrics". He stood confused for a moment but the look on Rukia's face was that of a mix of curiosity and a trance. He saw her walk through the ward, pictures of colored animals and geometric shapes littered the area. She continued to walk on and eventually when she walked passed a mural drawn and painted by children she stopped. Ichigo looked at it as well and couldn't help but feel his brows raise. Rukia stared at the mural and traced her fingers along the small painted animals. She quickly looked around her and discovered a piece of paper and an abandoned crayon. She took it and drew a bunny. The one she always drew to narrate her idea to Ichigo when they had first met. She took her drawing and held it against one of the bunnies that was drawn on the wall.

They matched.

"I was born here..." she whispered, "And... I died here..."

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked, "you said you lived at least ten times more than I have. How could you be born in this hospital?"

"How old is this hospital?" she asked.

"Old enough since 1807. Says so out front." he said.

"I died here nearly 200 years ago. Then I went to the spirit world. I think it might have been my soul that granted me to become a Shinigami. I think I died once before just to meet you as a Shinigami."

"This is some weird shit, you know that?" he said.

"Alright, I guess this is all I needed to see." she said, "I'll meet you in the lobby."

He nodded and walked away.

She took one final look around at the small beds and colorful layout of the ward. She spotted a teddy bear sitting alone on one of the beds. She took it and held it.

"I've lived for so long and I have never once experienced having a child of my own. Heh, let alone be with someone so similar to me." she whispered. She hugged the small bear tightly and then grazed her hand across her navel.

"Don't worry, I know you're in there."

00 hrs 30 mins Remaining

The two shinigami walked the amount they needed to walk when a familiar figure stood several feet away. His red hair instantly gave him away.

"Ah, it's Renji." said Ichigo. The Shinigami with the red hair turned to them and smiled.

"Oh, look who it is. I guess you guys and I have this street to ourselves."

"Like hell you do!" yelled someone. All three of them looked the way Ichigo and Rukia had come from and spotted Ikkaku.

"And me as well." said Chad as he approached.

"I guess we have five people in this." said Renji. Ichigo noticed all of them were wearing the headsets. This was good. At least he too could keep tabs on everyone. Suddenly a flash of static erupted over the ear pieces.

"Alright, this is it. You guys have the simplest path but the hardest." said Ishida, "I'm going on memory here since I don't have the actual layout of the city on me. Kurosaki, is there a long street heading towards Deity Tower?"

"Yeah?"

"Good, when I give the signal which will be a flash in the sky you and Kuchiki take the lead. You are to run. As fast as you can five miles towards the tower. You two cannot afford to stop. The path ahead of you is crawling with Demi and they will make every attempt to stop you. It may not seem like it now but they can appear at random. One could show up or a million at a time." he said.

"What about us?" send Renji.

"You are to provide support. Take out anything that gets in their way and anything that tries to bring them down. They are after both Kurosaki and Kuchiki. You, the bald guy and Sado are to wait five seconds before you sprint behind them. Got it? This is to draw the Demi out. Kurosaki once you reach the tower you are to breach it. You have to take control of the tower by any means. Meaning you're going to have to destroy the source of the Demi and I'm pretty sure it's in there." he said.

Another series of static sounds emitting from the ear piece.

"Ichigo? Can your hear me?" asked Yoruichi.

"Yeah, I can hear you." he responded.

"Good, I have about a few hundred people here with me. You are on the North end of the tower so that makes me at the South end. You guys are to head in first and once you've made it halfway we come in next." she said.

"Don't forget about us." said Kenpachi through another set of static bursts, "We are on the East."

"And we are on the West." said Soifon over the headset. Then Ichigo heard thousands of other voices saying "And us!"

"We're here too."

"We got you, Kurosaki."

"Ready to kick some ass."

Ichigo could hear thousands of voices cheering, laughing and calling out to him, giving him their support. The cheers were so loud he thought he could hear them from the horizon but the volume continued to grow. It grew louder and louder until the cheers began to emit behind him. He turned slightly and slowly one by one a shinigami appeared over the rooftops. He looked back the way he had came and coming from the distance was a massive black mass. He looked closer and realized it was indeed a crowd of Shinigami walking towards them. As they approached, Ichigo couldn't help but feel himself be surprised by the sheer number of them. They must have been the subordinates but some looked as if they had been training for years. One of the shinigami went up to Ichigo and said, "Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been instructed to give you command of us."

"What?"

"You are in command of the Shinigami Army. You are our leader. These are instructions from Captain Yamamoto- Genryusai himself." he said.

"Are you serious? The founder of Soul Reaper academy is giving Ichigo full command of his army?" asked Rukia. The shinigami merely nodded. She looked up at Ichigo who only wore a look of understanding.

"Ichigo, this is serious. You have nearly a million Shinigami fighting under your hand alone. Do you really think you can handle it?" she asked him.

"I have no choice." he said turning towards the tower, "I just need to find a way up there."

He looked around for a moment and spotted a large pile of debris. He quickly hopped his way onto the top and turned to see a sea of Shinigami holding their Zanpaktou. He eyed everyone. The air was warm. The air was thin. He looked up and the sky had begun to thicken and the sound of faint thunder could be heard from the distance. This was it. He looked behind him. The street that headed to the tower was completely empty but he had a feeling the moment he took a step beyond he would be swamped by the Demi.

The sun was beginning to set. Darkness was coming. He adjusted his headset before tapping the side of it. He could feel his heart beating.

"Listen up, everyone. Just by seeing everyone here I can tell this is something none of us were expecting. I fought these Hollow once before and they are much different then the routine ones. You all know they have a vendetta against the Shinigami." he began. Rukia watched him and immediately hopped up next to him.

"That's right. This is a war! Not anything less. Don't be fooled that you do not see anyone here besides us. They ARE here! Your objective is to make sure we reach the tower. That is where the Demi are holed up. That's where we need to be!" said Rukia. Cheers broke out among the crowd.

"I want you all fight. To preserve both worlds! We are the only things between destruction." said Ichigo. His headset went static for a moment.

"Ichigo? Ichigo, I have a little bit of bad news." said Yoruichi.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I thought this fight would only be here but apparently we were thinking too small. The Demi have set up bases ALL over the world. We've sent the remaining Shinigami there to deal with them but they can't do anything unless we take out the so called 'Mother'." she said.

"Mother? What the hell is that?"

"I don't know but I know it's in there. That must be the source to the Demi. Ichigo, destroy it by any means necessary. Be prepared. We'll radio you when its time." she said. Ichigo nodded. He acted fine but it was inside that was terrified. The clouds had seemed to lower because now the top of the tower was indistinguishable. It sent an ominous feeling over him.

00 hrs 10 mins Remaining

Orihime sat quietly. She stared out the corporate window with her hands on her lap. Her eyes were dark with black eyeshadow and thick mascara. She wore a rather upset expression on her face. It was almost time. A shadow appeared behind her.

"Ah, it's nearly that hour." it said.

"I know." she responded.

"The fight between the Original Hollow and the Shinigami. If anyone survives they should put this in the history books."

"Sure, whatever."

"Only one force can be allowed to live between both worlds. I think it's time we settle this."

"Would you just shut the hell up? I'm trying to think." she spat.

"What? How dare you speak to me that way." the shadow hissed. Orihime stood holding one of the semi-automatic weapons she was given with spiritual ammo and shot several rounds into the shadow. It cried out it agony before fading into the air.

"So much for the almighty 'Creator' of the Hollow. Crock of shit." she said, "This is my story. I'm in control. Not you."

Several more darkened shadows appeared suddenly.

"We are taking control of the situation." said one of them.

"Like hell you are." she said.

"We realize we made a mistake giving you more power than necessary." said another shadow.

"Well, it would seem you are a little too late." she said materializing a long katana. The shadows backed away slightly.

"How did you attain that?" one of them asked. Orihime felt herself blink.

"Think fast." she whispered. The shadows suddenly shape shifted into beastly looking Hollow as they went to attack her, one of them bellowed loudly shattering the large windows on impact and another began to thrash its fists in every direction. The girl stood, not moving, her eyes averted to the floor. One of the Hollow went to grab her but as it went to do so its hand fell to the floor leaving behind a bloody stump. The beast released a heavy scream of agony. Orihime smiled. Another one of the shadow hollow went to attack but all came was another set of cut limbs. It took just a few more seconds for all of the shadow hollow to be dealt with. Her katana covered with blood.

"You were right, giving me all power was a huge mistake." she said and with that she stroked the air with the sword sending blood across a nearby wall.

"Like I said, this is my story."

Two Demi Hollow appeared behind her and when she turned to them they immediately bowed. That's better, she thought. The Hollow came closer and she said, "Prepare the troops. The moment any Shinigami comes within five miles of here I want you on them."

The Hollow nodded and vanished.

Ichigo and Rukia stood side by side, their Zanpaktou within their hands. The Shinigami army standing behind them in preparation to go when they are called. The road before them, although empty oozed death and destruction. It was haunting. He looked down at Rukia and the look on her face was utter terror. He could understand, he felt the same thing. Both of them heard static within their headsets.

"You guys ready?" asked Ishida.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Alright, the twenty four hour grace period ends in... ten.."

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other and nodded.

"Nine."

The Shinigami crowd went silent.

"Eight"

Many clutched their Zanpaktou.

"Seven"

Ichigo's heart slammed against his chest.

"Six"

Rukia felt her mouth dry.

"Five"

Yoruichi stood quiet.

"Four"

The Captains prepared their men.

"Three"

Orihime smiled..

"Two"

Ichigo quickly said to Rukia, "Stay close."

"One..."

00 hrs 00 mins Remaining...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Enjoy**

00 hrs 00 mins Remaining

Time halted for a moment.

"GO, GO, GO!!" someone shouted into the headset. Both Rukia and Ichigo darted forward, their hearts in their throats and their stomachs tingling with severe nervousness. They held their Zanpaktou and sprinted down the street full force. Thunder clapped above them. Moments later they heard the army behind them begin their dash. Ichigo heard the army behind him yell and shout various battle cries. The storming of the army sounded like an earthquake that is until a massive, and I mean MASSIVE, army of Demi appeared only a mile always. Ichigo quickly tapped the headset and shouted, "GO THROUGH. DON'T STOP! RAM THEM!"

He and Rukia continued to sprint, hellbent on getting through the wall of Demi. The thunder got louder and louder. Rain began to pour. Darkness had reached.

"DON'T FALTER! ICHIGO! FIGHT THROUGH THEM!" shouted Yoruichi from the ear piece. He turned to Rukia and said, "Cut through, don't waste any time on anything else."

She nodded.

The Demi were only yards away, storming towards them with their massive bodies. Ichigo could feel himself holding his breath for the impact. From the corner of his eyes he could see stray Shinigami hopping from rooftop to rooftop to attack from above.

"READY!!" he shouted.

"READY!!" called Rukia.

With a timed attack they both swung their Zanpaktou simultaneously.

Both Shinigami and Demi collided.

The force of the collision sent a vicious shock wave that shattered windows and cracked buildings. The ground shook and the sky began to pour tons of rain onto the battlefield. They swung fiercely both Rukia and Ichigo but they kept their momentum. They pushed on, fighting with everything they held. There were no many Demi they couldn't tell how close they were to the tower until a path opened up before them. From above both forces clashed sending Kidou spells in every directions. Buildings collapsed, debris flew everywhere. The sky roared. The thousands of Hollow roared beastly into the sky as they attacked.

Ichigo and Rukia sprinted full force not caring what came in their path. They had to make it. There was no room for mistakes. They had to get there.

They slashed through several more Demi and to their surprise they were at the front door to the tower. They peered in and to their dismay stood Demi wielding what seemed to be crossbow like weapons. Realizing what they were about to do Ichigo took Rukia by the hand and spun in a rapid fashion. As he did he let her go, sending her upward onto the face of the building.

"RUN!!" he shouted she began to fall back down to earth. She quickly back flipped onto a column that acted as the towers décor and jettisoned herself skyward using the momentum to run up the face of the building. Ichigo looked forward. The windows of the lobby blew as several projectiles came soaring towards him. All razor sharp.

"BAN-KAI!"

Rukia looked down and saw a cloud of dust under her. She peered back up holding her Zanpaktou. She couldn't be distracted. She had to reach the top. As she carried herself upward several more stories she spotted off in the distance of upper floors falling broken glass. She deflected them with one swing but what happened next she wasn't prepared for. What followed the falling glass was a stream of Demi launching themselves from upper floors to get her. Rain fell hard against her causing her to lose her footing. Her foot slipped sending her plummeting back to the ground. The Demi closing in the gap. Thunder continued to roar.

A surge of black electricity soared past her head and struck the oncoming stream of Demi sending them flying in all directions. Rukia looked around and as if time slowed saw Ichigo running up from behind, his black garments fluttering in the wind he was producing. His cold stare looking up at her terrified face. As he came close to passing her he took the blade of her Zanpaktou.

"HOLD ON!" he shouted at her. She nodded and gripped her katana. Ichigo flung the katana upward with Rukia still attached to it sending her farther into the sky and back on her sprint to the top. The two of them sprinted upward, the tower underneath their feet and rain beating against their bodies. As if weather had a vendetta against them as well. They could hear the clashing of metal and flesh from below. The cries of many and the roars of opposition. Lightning lit up the sky. Demi came flying down the building attempting to disrupt their race to the top. Tens of Demi came skidding down holding elongated shape pieces of metal as they were acting as weapons. Rukia could feel Ichigo approaching from behind her.

"STRIKE THEIR LEGS!" she heard Ichigo shout. One by one the Demi came. Swinging like ravage beasts at the Shinigami. Rukia summoned up strength and her momentum to skid upward on her knees using the rain as the slippery surface to cut at the Demi's feet sending them back on a course towards Earth. She continued forward while pieces of Demi limbs flew past her. Her silhouette gleaming in the light of the lightning. Her wet hair now falling past her shoulders. Ichigo swung in rapid succession hitting anything that still had two legs.

Yoruichi peered up and she could make out two figures traveling with immense speed. She dodged an attack from an incoming Demi before tapping her headset.

"Ichigo!" she called. The sound of rain and thunder came from her ear piece.

"I'M A LITTLE BUSY!" he shouted.

"I can tell. Ishida told me you won't be able to use the radio system once your up there. You're on your own! Good luck!" she said.

Ichigo tore the headset from his ear and threw it away.

"Rukia!" he called. She looked back. He pointed at his ear where the headset had been and made a cutting motion towards his neck. She nodded and disposed of her own headset.

As they sprinted farther upward Ichigo could see she was growing tired. She was stumbling to keep her pace and the rain was causing her to lose footing. He went up to push her up but as he tried to reach her a massive brute Demi crashed through the upcoming window sideswiping Rukia into the open air.

"ICHIGO!" she called out. Her small body was sent flying outward falling through the clouds.

"RUKIA!" he shouted. He jumped off the face of the building and plummeted down at an incredible speed. Wind whipped at his face and he could see suspended rain drops falling at the same rate as he was. He fell through the clouds. As the city under him came into view he could see the massive battle. He couldn't tell who was winning but that didn't concern as much as it was to find her.

But something else caught his attention. He spun in the air and realized a concentration of clouds began to follow him. He brandished his Zanpaktou. It must have been a Demi. He was about to take a swing until an elegant looking beast emerged from the clouds. It glowed brightly and held features that of a mystic dragon with wings. It was pure white... white? The beast flew under him and lifted him from the air and there sitting on the dragon's head was Rukia wearing her bankai regalia.

"Rukia?"

"Yes?" she asked coyly.

"How the hell did you do this?"

"Did you really think all I could do was make snow fall?" she asked. The beast was incredibly long and it circled the tower several more times before reaching the top. Ichigo surveyed and spotted the heliport that sat at the top. It was empty but it was large enough to fit at least five helicopters at once. He looked around. Clouds swirled dangerously sparking lightning and massive rain. The clouds swirled over the heliport as if it was the center of the conflict despite no one being there. The two shinigami looked at one another before hopping onto the port allowing the beast to return to being her Zanpaktou. They stood not knowing what to do next, that is, until, someone appeared from the shadows. Ichigo immediately knew it to be Orihime but something was much different. He could make out her long hair and physique but her eyes told another story entirely. They were full of fury, maniacal fury at that. She clutched a katana similar to that of a Zanpaktou but once lightning flashed he could tell it was the real deal. Another flash of lightning erupted and he could make out a sinister smile on her face. He noticed she twitched every second or so but that action in on itself disturbed him.

"Inoue, what's the meaning of this? Why are you helping them?" he said drawing his sword in front of him. She didn't answer at first. The sky grew even darker, rain fell in waterfall like intervals.

"Oh, asking me that question is a little redundant." she hissed, her smile turning into a fierce frown.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Rukia hovered behind him. For the first time, she was scared of her.

"You never once noticed me..." she said. Ichigo felt his brows furrow. He didn't understand.

"What the hell do you mean I never noticed you? Of course I did, you're my friend." he said.

"AND THAT'S THE FUCKIN' PROBLEM!" she shouted slamming her katana blade first into the concrete. He suddenly understood. He glanced at Rukia who pulled her hood over her eyes. Inoue lifted her hand and pointed at her.

"It's HER! Ever since she came I've been on the back burner! You never noticed me after that! You spend all your time with her! Never me!" she shouted.

"It wasn't like that at first!" he shouted back. Inoue's eyes widened with anger.

"What the hell do you mean 'at first'?" she questioned. Ichigo could feel Rukia retreating behind him.

"That doesn't matter now! What matters it that I have to stop you. I need to get to this so called 'Mother' and destroy it." he said. Inoue let out a shrilling laugh that sent chills down his spine. She glared at him and said, "I am Mother."

He tried not to show his surprise but he felt himself clutch the hilt of his Zanpaktou. Would it come to the point he would have to kill her? A fallen friend. A fallen angel.

"I loved you, Kurosaki... Ichigo..." said Inoue. Rukia tightened her fist. She bit her lip. Inoue continued on to say in her familiar voice, "I just tried to make you... see that.."

"Alright, I'm killing this bitch." said Rukia as she stepped in front of Ichigo. She then lifted her blade to attack but nothing could prepare her for the sudden blow she would sustain. Inoue disappeared and reappeared only inches away from her, her hair hanging before her face. All Rukia could do was stand in disbelief of the sheer speed she possessed. The next thing she knew, Inoue dug her knee into her stomach with such force it cracked her spine. The wind was knocked out of her and she doubled over in excruciating pain. Ichigo reacted immediately but black chains appeared from below him and binded his body to the ground.

"RUKIA!" he shouted. He watched her return back to her original state but once she rolled over to expose her face he could see painful tears from her eyes. She let out a cry of agony that made his stomach churn. He watched as she clutched her stomach preciously.

"NO!!" she cried hysterically clutching herself. He couldn't understand. Was the blow that hard? She lied on her back and he caught a glimpse of a large red spot appearing from under her. The spot grew until it seeped down to her thighs. He couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" he called. But she didn't answer, she held her stomach with one hand and a closed fist supporting her. He had never seen her cry so much before. She continued to yell out in pure sorrow as blood oozed out from under her. Inoue stood over and watched with an expressionless emotion. He looked over to Inoue and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Inoue ignored him as he clutched Rukia's throat and pulled her up. Her grip was so strong her fingernails dug into her neck causing several streams of blood to fall slowly.

"You fucked him, didn't you?" she whispered. She lifted Rukia higher and wound her fist behind her back and launched another uppercut into her stomach. Blood dripped down Rukia's legs.

"LET HER GO!" bellowed Ichigo as he pulled at the chains that bound him. He tried to unfasten them but they only restrained him more forcing his body to buckle. There was nothing he could do. Inoue finally released her. Letting her fall to the floor. She looked at Ichigo who was still struggling and said, "Now, I am going to deal with you."

She withdrew her katana and walked casually over to him wreaking a smile. She lifted her sword and held the blade near his neck.

"It's too bad. If you hadn't have gotten her pregnant I would have spared your life." she said. The rain had not stopped. Both were drenched, their hair clinging to their skin.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't get anyone pregnant." he said. She tilted her head.

"Oh really? I guess time will tell."

She lifted her katana above her head.

"Too bad you won't be here to realize it."

His eyes widened as he saw the blade coming down, water droplets spiraling off the blade. Then someone appeared behind her and a millisecond later a white blade erupted from Inoue's shoulder spraying blood onto Ichigo's face. Inoue staggered and dropped her katana before turning around.

"You don't stay down... do you... bitch?" she panted. Rukia stood, her legs trembling and despite the rain tears could be felt.

"I don't need my bankai to kill you." responded Rukia. Her voice saturated with poison. Inoue smiled as reached behind her back and pried Rukia's Zanpaktou from her back. She then tossed it to the floor. Blood leaked from her wound. She snapped her fingers suddenly making the rain stop.

"What did you do?" asked Ichigo.

"I placed a reiastu orb around us. Everything inside here is in a different dimension. Nothing can penetrate it and disturb our fight. I mean, there's also a change it could also take us years into the future or past. Who knows? This orb is very unpredictable." she said.

"Fine.. with... me." Rukia hissed retrieving her Zanpaktou. "You and me. I'll be sure to kill you quick."

"Alright, when I'm done with you I'll take care of your husband here. Maybe have a little fun with him after I slice you up."

"I'm gonna send you to hell."

"Pardon me, but I believe you're already in it..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**The Final Story Chapter**

The rain had stopped but the ground of the heliport was still excessively wet. Rukia stood, holding her stomach while holding up her Zanpaktou. She panted as she tried desperately to hold back any more tears and pain. She needed to stay strong. For him. She slowly placed the tip of her fingers under her thigh.

She was still bleeding.

At this rate she would bleed to death.

She was in no state to go beyond her Shikai and just being able to stand made her tired. For some reason it felt as if she wanted to sleep.

"Ready?" asked the darkened Inoue. Rukia was actually considering it but was caught off guard when Inoue appeared beside her. She lifted her Zanpaktou out of instinct but that proved costly when she realized she exposed herself for attack. Inoue went in to strike but Rukia managed to step backward and feel the small whip of air that came from the tip of the attacking katana. She dodged several more swiping strikes that came close to nicking her neck. When Rukia saw a valid opening she swung inward hoping to get the tip of her sword at Inoue's chest. The attack managed to strike its target but it did not penetrate, the only thing that resulted from it was a spark of light that would usually come from steel hitting steel. Rukia retreated back and looked at the tip of her blade which had been scuffed from that black garment she wore. She was wearing something that prevented her from hitting vital areas. She was going to have to hit in between smaller areas if she had any cause to win.

She screamed in pain and stumbled to the ground using her Zanpaktou to hold herself up. She felt herself continuing to bleed. She coughed as the air around her was growing stale.

"Rukia..." whispered Ichigo. She looked at him and forced herself to stand, her legs trembling.

"I'm fine." she said nodding to him. She turned back to Inoue who continued to smile, "I'm going to cut that smile off your face."

"Whatever, I'll give you five more minutes before you collapse again."

Rukia launched forward for another attack however she attacked blindly hitting air. She felt a whip of air behind her and to her dismay she felt her back give off a searing pain. She fell to her knees and felt something drip from her back.

"RUKIA!" called Ichigo.

"Shut up." she hissed back. Again, she pushed herself up with the blade of her Zanpaktou. It was... sad and even pitiful to watch this small Shinigami desperately trying to pick up her own body weight. She yelled in agony as she forced her legs under her.

"I'm not giving up." she said, "You already killed a part of me. I won't allow it again."

Inoue darted towards her and swung in one mighty swing. Rukia saw the attack but as she tried to dodge the incoming blow her energy gave out.

She gasped in pain.

Rukia stumbled but did not fall. A long thin red line appeared from the corner of her lip and extended to the tip of her ear. Hair that had been there fell to the ground. Blood began to seep from the wound. Inoue turned and wrapped her tongue around the tip of her katana, tasting the blood that it just took. Ichigo made another attempt to speak but Rukia only held out her hand to him to stop. She didn't want to hear it.

"Had enough? Can I kill you now?" said Inoue. Rukia forced herself to stand straight and as she did she switched the way she held her Zanpaktou. Instead of holding it in front of her, she held it behind as if she were hiding it. This only made Inoue snicker.

"There's a reason you Shinigami never hold your weapon that way and I would like to be the one to show you why."

"Then show me." said Rukia. Inoue sprinted as she lifted the blade above her head to end the fight. Rukia slowed her breathing and allowed the speeding demon to run at her.

"RUKIA GET OUT THE WAY!" yelled Ichigo. She didn't listen. She waited. A little closer.

They were within a foot of each other. Time slowed as adrenaline filled her body. She could hear her breathing, her heartbeat, the footsteps of the incoming attack. She watched as the blade moved slowly to cut her. It came within an inch of her forehead before she lifted her Zanpaktou. As she lifted it, the strength of Inoue's strike was so great it shattered her katana leaving her the hilt and a jagged edge... and that was all she needed. Rukia took a step to the side and with the momentum she gained from trying to block the attack she cut Inoue's throat with the jagged age of her shattered Zanpaktou. Sending blood rocketing in all directions and covering everything nearby. Inoue stood, staggering to keep herself upright, her hand holding her neck. She turned to Rukia who stood with a smile and the broken bloody Zanpaktou.

"Got you." she whispered. Inoue stared with pure fury. She pressed her hand against her neck but blood continued to spray from in between her fingers. She dropped her katana and fell to her knees.

"This is not over." she said. Rukia inched over to her and pulled Inoue's hair exposing the wound and her full neck.

"I beg to differ."

Rukia plunged the jagged shard from her hilt straight into the wound and ripped it from her throat. Feeling contempt she threw her lifeless body back onto the floor and turned to Ichigo.

"I'm done here." she said panting. The chains that bound Ichigo to the floor disappeared allowing him to stand. He went to greet her but his mouth went dry when he saw the bloodied Inoue stand up holding her katana. He went to shout but Rukia only looked at him quizzically before she too turned to see what was behind her. Inoue held her katana like a lance and aimed to throw it. Ichigo sprinted trying to cover distance before the throw was made.

He pushed her.

Blood fell.

Inoue smiled before finally falling to her knees. Life escaping her eyes.

Rukia fell to the floor using her arms to shield the impact. She looked up. Her eyes widened. Ichigo couldn't hear her screams. The adrenaline in his body nullified his hearing. The corner of his eye he saw her scramble to get up. He could feel the vibration of her voice. She must have been screaming. He didn't know. He felt his body tire. He could feel a warm substance trickle down his back as well down his collarbone. He couldn't look down. But he knew where the blade had hit him. He lifted his arms and placed his hands over the hilt of the katana. With one great motion he pulled it out...

...out of his neck...

He fell to his knees.

It was all over.

Suddenly, the ground shook. At the corner of his eyes he could see the roof was cracking. The tower was to fall. Rukia landed in front of him. Screaming for his attention but he couldn't give it. He waited. He could tell the reiastu orb was the real trap from the beginning. They had won the war but the battle was lost. The orb was really a prison. There was no way to get out.

The tower fell. Both shinigami fell through. Glass, stone, concrete, ashes, debris fell around them like a hurricane. The sound of steel snapping and iron straining was all that he could hear. It felt like forever that he was falling. Or was he? He couldn't really tell. His body was numb and he felt himself be hit by numerous objects on the way down. All he could see was black.

Then he opened his eyes.

He was sitting upright, surrounded by debris and destroyed beams. He could faintly make out the words "cooling systems control room" that hovered above him on a bent piece of metal. He blinked slowly. He couldn't swallow nor could he speak. He could hear a faint whistling sound. He turned his head and could see a large container spewing out some kind of substance. Around the container was large amounts of ice. He looked in front of him. Rukia laid face down on the floor. She stirred before turning her head his way.

"Ichigo..." she whispered. She crawled to him. He looked at her legs and knew they were broken. When she reached him she placed her head on his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist as if to hug him. Her lower lip quivered. Her skin was a very pale and her lips were a slight tint of blue.

"We're never... going to get out of here... are we." she whispered. Ichigo summoned enough strength to rasp out a "No.."

"I can't even... heal myself.. that damn... reiastu orb is still around us. I couldn't use... Kidou spells when... I fought her..." she said in stammered chills. She tightened her arms around him, she was trying to seek his warmth. She looked up at him and said, "I love you..."

Ichigo strained a smile. Rukia forced herself to her knees and placed her hands on the sides of his face.

She kissed him and then closed his eyes with her fingers.

"Sleep... keep your strength... when you wake up... you will be somewhere better.." she said smiling a heartbreaking smile. She could feel tears brimming at her eyes. This was it. She sat placing her back against his chest. His breathing was shallow but it was still there. She took his arms and placed them over her. She shivered. She wondered if anyone was looking for them in all of this debris. Where they digging right now? But how would they get past the barrier? She didn't know. She knew she was bleeding internally. She could tell by her need to sleep. Maybe if she awoke they would already be here to save them. Yeah, maybe...

She rested her head back against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat. She smirked and whispered "I will find you again..." And then she nodded off to sleep.

Ichigo awoke sometime later. He was nearly under a layer of frost and the bitter cold was what that woke him.

He felt Rukia leaning on him.

"Rukia..." he whispered, his voice raspy and dry, "Rukia, come on, get up..."

She didn't respond. He tried to nudge her but her body refused to acknowledge him.

"Rukia? Come on. Get up." he said again. She didn't respond. Her head fell to his lap and he caught glimpse of her face which was bright white. Her lips and cheeks blue.

He slowly shook his head.

"No..." he whispered, "Rukia..."

He could hear rocks above him being pushed away. He fastened his arms around her and held her close, his head hung over her shoulder. He stared out into the abyss. His insides cold. His breath grew shallow. His heart slowed. He waited.

A sliver of light entered the cavernous area. Yoruichi along with several captains pulled away at the final debris that blocked them from getting to the two shinigami.

"I think they might be in here." she said prying at a piece of metal. She managed to break away a layer of concrete before slipping herself into the cold abyss of the small cavern. She hugged herself for warmth and stepped in. She could make out a figure towards the back of the cavern and as she crept closer she could make out some details.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" she said running up to him. She knelt down but her lips released a sudden gasp of disbelief. His eyes stared off into the distance, life nonexistent within them. She picked up his head and examined his eyes again.

"Shit..." she whispered. She looked down to see Rukia who also failed to show life. She stood and shook her head sorrowfully. She turned towards the entrance which grew in size from the falling debris.

"I found them..." she said. She looked back at the fallen shinigami, both of them died in each others arms.

"I found... them..."

**THE END**

**A/N: Stay tuned for the Epilouge**


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**UnAnSweRed QueStiOns **

Rain fell, the dark grime of the city evident by the litter that flew down the vacant streets. Skyscrapers spiraled into the darkened sky allowing the light of the numerous neon signs to light up the sidewalks and alleys. The city had seen better days and so did the small shop that sat near the city square. The shop's sign read "Cooked Noodles".

"Hey! Get your ass up, it's your turn to make the next batch!" said a stern voice.

"What the hell for? We haven't had any business for days." said another more masculine voice.

"It doesn't matter! We need to find a way to pay the rent or we're out on our ass. Me along with you!"

The man sighed as he tossed the sheets away from him. It was bad enough he had to get up to make something he knew no one was going to eat but it was even worse with the rent situation in mind. He opened his door and was greeted by a woman with long orange hair. She smiled as she tilted her head.

"Oh, come on. How come you always look like a grouch?" she asked holding a tray full of already made soup.

"If you were with someone who constantly yelled all the time you would get my mood." he said scratching head. The orange haired woman smiled as she headed towards the stairs.

"Please, she's not that bad. She seems the same since we left high school." she said continuing down the stairs. He shook his head and followed. Once he reached the bottom he took a sharp turn into the kitchen snatching a dingy white apron from a hanging hook. He found himself standing in front of a steamer. He stared down at it and looked up.

"Why can't you do this!" he yelled.

"Shut up and stop complaining!" said the same voice from earlier. He gritted his teeth.

Minutes later he walked from the kitchen and sat himself down at one of the tables. They were all empty besides one of the seats at the bar. Behind it stood a rather small woman with long black hair. She was wiping the counters. He stared at her until she turned to him giving him a smile and a small wave. She acts much different than she speaks, he thought. She finished wiping the counters and made her way towards him. She took the seat opposite him and asked, "Did you make the batch?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's already waiting to be served but I doubt that old man over there cares for a meal. He seems to be drinking his night away." he said. The woman smirked.

"I guess I'm going to have to cut the rest of his drinks." said the woman, her large eyes looking brightly at him.

"How about you send the old man packing and you and me just take a walk. I think our waitress could watch the place for a while." he said. The woman nodded.

Moments later the couple appeared walking down the street holding hands and one of them holding an umbrella to shield them from the rain. They walked a block before the man said,

"You miss it?"

"Miss what?" she asked.

"Our old life? You usually don't talk about it." he said. She laughed.

"To be honest, I don't remember much of it. Neither do you."

"I know but it would have been nice to remember it." he said.

"Don't worry. We have fragments of our memories. All that really matters is at least we have each other."

"I guess you're right." he answered. They continued to walk deeper into the city. They entered a courtyard as the rain stopped and the moon appeared.

"You sense it too, huh?" she asked. He nodded. She looked around, the darkened shadows around the courtyard shivered as if they were trembling. The two of them went back to back. Out of the darkness a beast emerged. A giant hole located on its chest.

"Do you remember how to kill these things?" he asked.

"Hope so, I was hoping they would show up. I always like this part." she said. She smiled as she placed her hair behind her ear. She flicked her wrist and a long katana sword materialized within her palm. The man did the same except his weapon had no hilt and was much bigger.

"Hey, what are the words that makes this thing go all white?" she asked. He scoffed.

"How should I know? You were the one who did it the other night." he shot back.

"Oh well, I'll remember it one of these days." she said.

They hadn't realized it but they were now surrounded by the beasts.

"You ready, ?" he asked.

" Come on, , what makes you think I'm not?" she said.

The beasts attacked and and the battle was on...

**Bleach**

**Fragments of Life**


End file.
